Someone My Age: Shippo's Story
by akaStrobe
Summary: Shippo has always been around people that are older than him. So, what happens when a twist of fate and a tackle get him face to face with someone his own age? And what will happen when they meet again when they are older?SR. CHP 17 FINALLY UP!
1. Chapter 1 El Encontro

Posted 2-19-03 Ok, this was previously posted, but for some reason it never made it up onto the board, so I'm reposting it. 

Anyways, I'm writing this story cuz I want to. If you don't like it, that's too bad. Deal with it. Or flame me. I will put out the flames with my tears of rejected-ness.I feel blurry-eyed already just thinking about it.or maybe that's just from staring at the computer too long.yeah that's probably it.ANYWAY!!! I DO OWN INUYASHA!!! AND KOGA!!! ESPECIALLY KOGA!!! KOGA IS MINE!!! MINE I TELL YOU!!! Ok.I don't own them.but can I still keep Koga? Please? (Koga runs away screaming) Oh well! yells after him "YOU CAN RUN, BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!!!!! LOVE ALWAYS FINDS A WAY!!!!" ::Notices all the weird stares she's getting from the readers:: .um. yeah . better get on with that story then.

CHAPTER ONE El Encontro (The Meeting)

At a clearing deep in the forest  
"Die, you idiot!" Inuyasha shouted as he brought down Tetsusaiga, aiming for Sesshomaru.

"You are quite pitiful, my hanyou brother. That sword shouldn't belong to you. It should be mine," Sesshomaru replied calmly as he jumped to the side, evading Inuyasha's attack.

"Argh!!!!" yelled Inuyasha in frustration.

Meanwhile, on a side of the clearing, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, and Sango were watching the fight.

"Shouldn't we go help him or something?" asked Kagome, frustrated by the futility of Inuyasha's attacks against his full-demon brother.

"Nay, Lady Kagome," said Miroku, "this is something Inuyasha has to do for himself. He would feel insulted if a girl went and tried to help him."

"And what is wrong with girls, Miroku?" asked Sango, who was dressed up in full demon-exterminator garb and glariring quite menacingly at the young monk.

"Nothing, my dear Sango," Miroku said, "except that Inuyasha feels that women are the weaker--"

WHAM! Miroku was knocked down as an ungodly sized boomerang came down on his head with considerable force.

"But I didn't even touch you or anything!" protested Miroku.

WHAM "Be quiet, hentai-houshi," said Sango, turning back to watch the fight, which was getting more intense by the second, and therefore, by Sango's standard, much more interesting.

"Kagome?" a small voice from behind Kagome said. "Is Inuyasha gonna be ok?"

"I hope so, Shippo," replied Kagome to the small kitsune.

Shippo was worried. He knew how much his adopted mommy would be sad if Inuyasha were injured. He himself didn't care about Inuyasha's well being. Inuyasha only hurt him anyway. He was just worried about his mommy. Shippo was still thinking intently as he went back to watching the violent sibling rivalry.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were totally immersed in their fight.

_'They don't notice anything around them,'_ thought Shippo. _'Not that tree, not that rock, not even that little thing hiding in the bushes that they're going towards.'_

Shippo jerked to attention, trying desperately to see who or what was hiding in the bushes behind Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. He glanced up at the elder people around him, but they were all so intent on watching the brawl, so Shippo decided to take it upon himself to figure things out.  
Heading off with a dash, he scuttled around the sides of the clearing until he got to the bush where he saw the object of his curiosity. Sitting there, frozen by fright, was a little girl, no older than he himself was.

Shippo paused, wondering what she was doing there, but then a yell of "DIE YOU SON OF A FEMALE DOG!" from Inuyasha jerked him back to reality.

"Hey! Little girl! Little girl! Come on! We gotta get out of here!," emphasized Shippo. The terrified girl still did not break out of her terrified trance the fighting dog-demons.

Back with the others, Kagome realized that Shippo was gone. "Shippo? Shippo? Where are you?," she said with increasing volume and alarmity, until she was screaming. "Shippo!!!" _'Oh Shippo, where could you have gone off to?'_

It was at that point that Sango heard Shippo yelling from across the clearing.

"He's over there, Kagome!" Sango told Kagome. Kagome started out across the clearing, only to be grabbed from behind by Miroku.

Kagome stopped, startled, then turned back around to face the lecher. "MIROKU!!!! How could you be such a hentai at a time like this, you, you, BAKA!!" screamed Kagome, infuriated at the monk's brazenness.

"I'm sorry, Lady Kagome, but I can't let you go across the clearing. And you wouldn't have listened to me if I'd just told you to stop." Miroku tried to explain, but to no avail.

WHAM! "That's for being such a hentai, baka!" said Sango, who had just hit him on the head once again with the ungodly sized boomerang.

_'Ah.things are back to their natural order again,'_ thought Miroku as he was being bashed about by the two extremely mad girls.

Shippo, unlike Miroku, was getting no attention of any sort from the seemingly paralyzed girl in front of him. He could hear Inuyasha and Sesshomaru getting closer and closer with their combat still in full gear. _'I've got to do something!'_ thought Shippo. Thoughts were racing through his mind as fast as Inuyasha could jump through the trees. With only seconds left until the warring swords would pulverize them, Shippo jumped at the young girl, pushing her and himself out of harm's way.

_'Phew...'_ thought Shippo, as they tumbled away, _'That was close.'_

Shippo relaxed, happy to have gotten out of the way of the two brothers. They continued tumbling away from the clearing for quite a while, as Shippo had used his full youkai strength in the tackle. Soon, they could not even hear the infuriated battle cries of the two half-brothers, who were still fighting in the clearing.

_'That's a relief. I'm glad we are still safe,'_ thought Shippo. Unfortunately, Shippo assumed too much too soon, and as he and the girl tumbled on, they see the tree ahead of them, and they were both knocked unconscious against its trunk.

n-n

Ok, there's my first chapter! I'm so tired now.yawn.sorry the first chapter was so short and fluffy. I hope you like it anyway! Please RR (read and review) and tell me what you think.

Next chapter we will find out who this mystery girl is, and why she was there. Or at least maybe we will. It depends on where the story goes. And who knows where that will be!

Anyways, I have to go find this week's one and only love of my life forever and ever.ah! There he is! No, Koga, you're running the wrong way! I'm over HERE!! Koga! KOGA!!!!

Koga-oh gods, please don't let her get me pantpant I promise I'll be a good wolf demon! Just don't let her get me!

Hyperchica-YOOHOO!!! KOGA!!!

Koga- NOOO!!!! GO AWAY!!!!

Hyperchica- Oh look! such a cute wolf demon! chains to prisoner ball there! pokepoke ....

Remember to read and review! Thanx!!


	2. Chapter 2 Chica Misteriosa

Posted 2-20-03 Heigh-ho, hyperchica the writer here! What's up, ya'll! I'm baaaa-aack! And look who is accompanying me this week! It is my new one-and-only-love- of-my-life-forever-and-ever! Meet...SUZAKU!!!! THE SPIRT SAINT BEAST!! Of course, he's not from Inuyasha. He's an import from YuYuHakusho. He was defeated by that meanie Yusuke. The big bosses of the Spirit World gave him to me! They said something about torture..hmm.oh well!!! Don't worry Suzaku!!! I won't let anyone torture you!!! I'll keep you safe here with me. 

Suzaku--muttering they weren't talking about other people torturing me, stupid girl. Being with you is torture enough.

Hyperchica-Oh? What's that you say? You love me too? YA!!!! This is the first time a one-and-only-love-of-my-life-forever-and-ever has actually liked me back!!!!

Suzaku- THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAID!!!!

Koga- I do not envy you, my fellow demon. But don't worry. She'll be over you next week.

Suzaku- Who the hell are you???

Koga- I'm last week's one-and-only-love-of-her-life-for-ever-and-ever-at- least-for-a-week.

Suzaku- So you mean this is survivable?

Hyperchica- Shush guys! ::Suzaku and Koga cower in fear:: I have to talk to the readers! AHEM Sorry the last chapter was so short! I hope this one will be longer. No promises tho! I will try to get a new chapter out at least each week. That leaves me enough time to write it, get it beta-ed and finalized.

By the way, if anyone would like to become a beta reader for me, please, either email me or post a note in a review saying so. :)

Oh yes, and I'd like to thank my one and only reviewer for my first chapter, princessofdarkness!!! Your review meant a lot to me. My first review ever! I am walking on air right now!! Anyways, on with the story!!!!

Chapter 2 Niña Misteriosa (Mysterious Girl)

Shippo awoke from his tree-induced slumber to find himself sprawled out on the forest floor, surrounded by a myriad of blue flowers with hints of pink on the petal tips. His sensitive youkai nose was overpowered by the horrid stench of the buds, and he nearly passed out.

'Oh geez, I can barely smell anything else with these stupid flowers here'thought Shippo disdainfully. He prepared to use his Fox Fire on the infernal flora. Then, he remembered the girl who was the reason he was here in the first place. He turned around to see her sprawled out, floating on the sea of blue waves with pink crest. She was still knocked out, and Shippo leaned over her, trying to better see her.

'She's obviously human,' he observed. 'Her hair is the color of Kagome's.but she's my age.someone my age...' The thought of someone his own age was foreign to Shippo. 'I haven't seem someone my own age since.since.since forever.'  
While Shippo was pondering his long isolation form younger children, back at the clearing the fight had come to a halt. One of the participants refused to fight-the elder brother, Sesshomaru. He had discovered something important, or rather, the absence of something important. The Youkai Lord could not longer detect the scent of his young human ward.

"What did you do with her, you half-breed!" yelled Sesshomaru, momentarily losing his calm exterior

"What did I do with who, loner?" retorted Inuyasha, who was now sitting on a tree branch feigning indifference.

"With the girl , you insolent hanyou, with the human girl!" barked Sesshomaru impatiently.

"Which one, dog breath?" said Inuyasha. Inuyasha knew of two human girls, Sango and Kagome, and he didn't see why it was his elder half-brother's business to know what he did with either of them.

"You're an idiot, Inuyasha! The little one! The child!" said Sesshomaru exasperatedly.

'Hmm...' thought Inuyasha, 'He wouldn't call Sango a child, so is he talking about...Kagome? MY Kagome? He better not do anything to hurt her...' A slight growl escaped from Inuyasha. His amber eyes were in slits, and they looked like they were on fire with rage.

"You stay away from her, bastard, you hear me! She's mine!" Inuyasha had his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga again, ready for a fight.

'Aww...does he really feel that way for me?' Kagome, who was listening to the bickering, wondered, and then blushed. She knew that Inuyasha's comment was not meant for her ears, but none the less.

"She's not yours!" said Sesshomaru indignantly. "If anything, she's mine! I brought her back to life, not you!"

"What the hell are you rambling about, Sesshomaru? Kagome's never needed to be brought back to life by anyone, although you have been pretty close to killing her a few times!" Inuyasha was mad, but slightly puzzled. However corrupt he thought his brother was, it was very unlike Sesshomaru to make such a preposterous claim.  
Back at the flower filled area, Shippo was still marveling over the fact that this mysterious girl looked his age, when she began to awaken.

"Uh.my head .hey! Who are you?" the girl said, sitting up straight and eyeing Shippo with wariness.

"I'm Shippo. Who are you?"

"I'm Rin." All traces of the initial wariness were gone from her face, only to be replaced by unadulterated enthusiasm and curiosity. "Fluffy's my friend."  
Sesshomaru was still convinced that Inuyasha had done something to his dear Rin, yet the previous statement made by the hanyou had made no sense.

'Kagome...I wasn't talking about her... I want to know what happened to little Rin-chan.' Sesshomaru the realized the reason Inuyasha and he were still fighting-they were thinking of different people! 'Of course!' he thought.

Sesshomaru shared his revelation with his slightly less-perceptive half- brother. "Look, Inuyasha. You can keep the wench; I couldn't care less. I want to know what happened to Rin."

"Who the hell is Rin?" muttered Inuyasha grouchily. 'And I'm the only allowed to call Kagome a wench!'

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's conversation was abruptly cut of by a shrill scream.

"Oh my gods!" Inuyasha recognized the voice as Kagome's. "He's gone!"

Inuyasha instantly rushed to her side. He hated to see her unhappy, and was very protective of her. He wouldn't ever want anyone to know it, though. "What's wrong, woman?" snipped Inuyasha.

"Shippo.my little kitsune. he was over there in those bushes and you guy were fighting and went into them and now he's gone!" Kagome burst into tears and leaned against Inuyasha. Inuyasha was surprised, but he eventually put his arm around her to comfort her as she sobbed.

Sesshomaru was listening in on the entire thing. "What bushes?" he inquired demandingly of Kagome. She was too busy weeping into Inuyasha's red fire-rat clothing to notice, though.

Instead, Sango answered. "Those ones," she said, pointing across the clearing.

'Shoot... that's where Rin was...'  
Shippo was puzzled when this "Rin" girl identified herself as "Fluffy's friend". Who's "Fluffy"? he wondered. Then a picture of Sesshomaru with the big furry thing over his shoulder flashed through his head.

"You don't.you can't mean.Sesshomaru?" Shippo tried unsuccessfully to suppress a giggle. "You call Sesshomaru FLUFFY?" Shippo could not believe his ears. The though of someone calling Sesshomaru "Fluffy" was insane! Sesshomaru's personality was anything BUT fluffy!

"Yeah! Seshy!" replied Rin with enthusiasm. "Fluffy is Seshy! Seshy has a big fluffy over his shoulder that keeps Rin warm!"

"So, why were you at the edge of the clearing?" asked Shippo, eager to change the subject for fear that he would explode with laughter.

"Fluffy told Rin to stay away from the fight, but the fight come to Rin. Rin can't move. Shippo save Rin. Rin ok. Rin thank you," she said.

Shippo was embarrassed. "Aw.it was really nothing." he said, his cheeks turning a shade pinker than normal. There was a long lull in conversation after that.

They remained very quiet for sometime, and the atmosphere was becoming quite uncomfortable. Then Rin broke the silence.

"You be Rin's friend?" she asked inquisitively.

"Ok," said Shippo, quickly getting over his shyness.

"Good! Rin have two friends now!" squealed Rin excitedly.

"Okay then.YOU'RE IT!" cried Shippo, as he tagged the surprised girl and bounded away quickly.

"Hey, no fair!" squealed Rin as she jumped up to follow him.

They then ran around playing tag on the flower covered forest floor. After they were done playing tag, Shippo turned into a pink balloon, causing Rin to start laughing uncontrollably.

"Haha! You look silly, Shippo!" said Rin between her incessant giggling.

The two little children, although one was a demon and the other a human, formed a bond right then and there. A mutual understanding ran through them deeper than they or anyone else could ever fathom.

In contrast, the two half-brothers in the clearing were just beginning to understand each other, although on not quite as deep of a level. Sango had just pointed out the bushes where Shippo had been. She could have sworn that she had noticed a slight change in his normally emotionless face.

'Could that have been...fear?' she thought, surprised.

Sesshomaru quickly bounded over to the group of trampled bushes and started sniffing the air. Inuyasha misunderstood his action and, moving Kagome to lean against Miroku, then realizing what he had done and quickly moving her to Sango's side, he bolted over to the area to halt Sesshomaru's investigation,

"Look Sesshomaru, you can fight with me, but stay away from Shippo!" said Inuyasha through gritted teeth. Kagome was so shocked that she abruptly stopped crying.

'Does that mean he cares about Shippo?' she wondered incredulously.

"Stupid half brother, stop flattering yourself. I have no interest in your mate or your pup," said Sesshomaru exasperatedly.

Inuyasha and Kagome both blushed wildly. "SHE IS NOT MY MATE!! I DON'T EVEN LIKE HER! AND THAT ANNOYING KITSUNE IS NOT MY PUP!" he yelled.

Kagome looked as if she was going to cry again. She hurried off into the forest. Inuyasha could smell the salty sting of her tears as they rolled down her cheeks, and he cursed his hypersensitive youkai nose.

"Now look what you've done!" chastised Sango, who after a disapproving glare, dashed off after Kagome.

"Feh. Women," sniffed Inuyasha. He wanted nothing more than to run after Kagome to comfort her, but he did not want to appear weak in front of his brother, so he stood his ground. "So, why were you tracking a scent over here anyway! Seems pretty suspicious to me."

"As far as I can tell," said Sesshomauru, oblivious to his half-brother's inquiries, "the kitsune ran here, and Rin was here, then he approa-"

"Dammit Sesshomaru, don't patronize me! I can track scents too!" said Inuyasha, somewhat insulted.

"Excuse me, Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, but if I might have a word?" Miroku, who, until then, had stood on the sidelines, decided to join in on their conversation.

"Feh. Whatever, pervert," Inuyasha said with an air of indifference. Sesshomaru said nothing, thinking it beneath him to converse with humans.

"Perhaps it would serve both of you better to start searching for the young people instead of bickering here," observed Miroku.

The two dog demons growled menacingly, but even they had to agree that Miroku had a point. They prepared to jump through the branches on their search, when the dreaded word rang out loud and clear throughout the area.

"SIT!"

Inuyasha had just been preparing to jump, and he was almost a foot off the ground when his upward ascent quickly turned into a crash. He hit the ground and stayed there until the spell wore off, muttering a steady stream of curses to the ground.

"Wha'd you do that for, wench!" yelled Inuyasha, spitting the tufts of grass from him mouth.

"I'm going with you," she stated simply. "I'm going to find my little Shippo."

"Feh. Whatever. Just don't slow me down," Inuyasha grumbled as he let her climb onto his back.

"Now let's go!" Kagome said. Inuyasha took off, and her breath was taken away by Inuyasha's swiftness in jumping from tree to tree.  
Mean while, Rin and Shippo, oblivious to the fact that they were the cause of much conflict back with their other friends, had just collapsed after an especially trying game of hide and go seek. Shippo thought he had never had this much fun in his life. Everyone else normally around him was too old to play. But Rin liked playing tag, and hide-and-go-seek, and all those other games. He loved his mommy Kagome, but she couldn't play tag with him.

'I wonder where Kagome is now..' thought Shippo.

Just then, as if the powers that be had read his thoughts, Shippo faintly heard a voice cry out in the distance. He recognized it as Kagome's.

"Shippo!" it called out, "Where are you?"

He heard other voices too. There was a voice that gave away the obviously overpowering emotion it's owner was trying to hide, and another voice was trying to sound exasperated, but an occasional waver in the tone of this voice belied underlying concerns. He also realized his wasn't the only name being called. Shouts of "Rin! Come over here!" were mixed with the cries of 'Shippo! Where are you?"

The voices were moving away very quickly, and Shippo sniffed the air to try and identify all of the scents before they were gone. Poor Shippo had forgotten about the highly fragrant flowers all about him. He took a great whiff of air and promptly fell over backwards, temporarily blacked out.

OK! There's the second chapter.I was planning for it to be longer. but oh well :)!! I worked really hard on this for ya'll, so you better be happy! Anyways, what will happen when Shippo wakes up? And will Kagome beat Inuyasha and Sesshomaru into submission? The second one, not very likely, but oh well!

Suzaku- muttering if they were her one-and-only-love-of-her-life-for-ever- and-ever-at-least-for-a-week, they'd be subdued pretty quickly

Hyperchica- I love you too, Suzaku! BIG HUG!!!

Suzaku- GO AWAY!!! struggles to get out of the chair he's been tied to faces upwards and yells I'll be good! I promise! Koenma, just get me away from her and I'll become a REAL saint! Not a bad one!!!

Hyperchica- yells up He's just kidding, Mr. Spirit-World guy!

Suzaku- groans and thinks 'It's only a week, it's only a week, it's only a week.'

Hyperchica- Anyways, dear readers, thanx for reading! And a special thanx to princessofdarkness You made one writer very happy! Anyways (again), please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3 Besame

Posted 2-21-03 SingingFAME!! I'm gonna live forever! I'm gonna learn how to fly! FA- me.stops singing and blushes furiously um.hello.when did you come in? Couldn't you have knocked or something! Oh well! WAIT!!! I know you're here for Chapter 3!!!!!!

Figure tied to chair--Um duh, hyperchica! Maybe now you'll stop forcing me to listen to karaoke!

Hyperchica- Oh! I almost forgot. I have a new one-and-only-love-of-my-life- for-ever-and-ever-at-least-for-a-week!!! Suzaku wasn't any fun. So I brought back Kouga!!!

Kouga- mutteringjust when you think you're safe she comes running into your pack like a commando/spy and shoots a-hell-of-a-lot of tranquilizer darts at you and your pack and then picks you up potato sack style when you're unconscious and throws you in the back of her "hot pink with periwinkle flowers" PT Cruiser and drives back to the future!

Hyperchica- As you can see he's happy to be back!!!

Kouga- still muttering Dang she's dumb.

Hyperchica- I AM NOT DUMB!!! And how would you know what I did after you were unconscious! Wait.you weren't.you didn't! Were you not unconscious?

Kouga- shocked that she heard him Um.of course, I was wrong you're very smart! Did I mention how much I love this story?

Hyperchica- STOP AVOIDING THE QUESTION!!!! If looks could kill Kouga would be dead

Kouga-- um...nowforthedisclaimer:shedoesn'towninuyashaormeforthatmatternandwithoutfu rtheradohereisthefic!

Hyperchica- Why don't you just admit it, you lik-- Kouga squirms and interrupts

Kouga- LOOK! THE CHAPTER TITLE!!! YOU GOTTA START WRITING AND LEAVE ME ALONE! 'Thank you gods!'

Chapter 3

Besame (Kiss Me)

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru moved about the forest, searching for the pair of lost kids. Kagome was riding on Inuyasha's back, incessantly yelling for Shippo. Inuyasha was trying to cover his ears, which were being blasted by Kagome's foghorn-loud voice, but failing, because he couldn't cover his ears without dropping Kagome.

He, like Kagome, was also calling for Shippo, but he wouldn't let her know it for the world. He using tones that only a being with demon blood could hear.

Sesshomaru, having demon blood and all, noticed him calling, and laughed inwardly at his half-brother's antics.

'Who does he think he's fooling! No sane demon would fall for that!' He reminded himself, however, that his half-brother's mate was not a demon, merely a human.

Sesshomaru decided to ignore the half-demon's feeble attempts to help locate his little fox demon pup and went back to worrying about his problem.

"Rin! Come out now!" he ordered, his gruff voice hiding a worried interior.

They searched for hours on end, unaware that they had already passed the place where Rin and Shippo were located.

"This is all your fault you know," Inuyasha accused his brother. The extensive and exhausting search had made Inuyasha bitter, and he needed to blame all this on someone.

"And how is that, mutt?" Sesshomaru growled, also tired and cranky because of his lack of sleep.

'Oh great, here we go again.' thought Kagome. She subconsciously sighed and rolled her eyes, anticipating the petty, pointless fight about to occur.

"If you didn't drag that stupid girl everywhere, she wouldn't have been in danger, and Shippo wouldn't have had to save her, and we wouldn't be in this mess!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Well, if you had trained that tiny fox demon like a father is supposed to train a pup, he would have know not to use his full force to tackle her to get her out of the way, and then they wouldn't have rolled off so far!" was the angry reply from Sesshomaru.

"He's not my pup, stupid! And if you didn't want to fight for the Tetsusaiga, he wouldn't have had to save her at all!"

"If you'd just give me it, we wouldn't have to fight!"

"SHUT UP!!!!" an outside voice interjected into the two brothers' argument.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who was the source of the angry command.

"I'm thoroughly tired with you two immature, self-absorbed, overconfident DOGS fighting! Now, we're here to find Shippo and Rin! So, for the purposes of this mission, we are allies. WE ALL LOVE EACHOTHER!!!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND, YOU WORTHLESS MAGGOTS!!!" The two dog-demons nodded silently, their wide eyes betraying how shocked they were by the power that was radiating from the young woman.

"Good. Now.behave yourselves.or else!" Kagome said sternly, her eyes shooting daggers at the boys.

Despite the fact that she was only a young human girl, during that moment, she seemed scarier than Naraku himself, and they remained silent and motionless, fearing her and what she might do.

"What are you waiting here for? Let's get searching!" yelled Kagome.

The brothers quickly hopped back to work, and began calling for the kids again. Even Inuyasha made his cries audible to humans now, more afraid of what she might DO if she didn't hear him calling than what she might think of him if he did call out. The search continued for quite some time, uneventfully.

Back at the small area where Shippo had just passed out, Rin was frantic. As soon as she had seen him faint, she jumped up and started shaking him.

"Is Shippo OK?" whispered Rin, thinking that if he had a headache, she would make it worse by yelling. She was very worried. She did not want to lose her new friends less than hours after meeting him.

Shippo blinked, his vision blurry and fading in and out like someone kept covering the sun with a sheer material. He saw a face above him, a face with black hair.

"Mama? Is that you, Kagome?" Shippo murmured, mistaking the girl for his adopted Mommy.

"No, I'm Rin, silly!" giggled Rin, relieved that he was okay.

"Rin wants to know: what exactly Shippo doing before Shippo go sleep?" Rin asked. She did not have the incredible hearing that Shippo did, and thus, did not hear the voices, nor did she smell how overpowering the scent from the delicate flowers was to Shippo.

Shippo tried to remember exactly what he was doing before he blacked out. He racked his brain for some clue, any clue at all. But there was none. Try as he might, his slight head injury from when he collapsed had made him forget the voices he had heard.

"I.I don't know," said Shippo, embarrassed at his lapse of memory.

"That ok! Rin don't know either!" Rin reassured her befuddled friend with a giggle.

Silence fell over the two like a heavy flannel blanket. Shippo wondered why he didn't remember the events prior to his fall, and Rin scrutinized his every move, wondering what he was thinking.

The hushed atmosphere around them made Rin feel sleepy.

"Rin tired. Go to sleep," stated Rin.

The second Rin mentioned how tired she was, Shippo realized that he was close to collapsing from drowsiness. He nodded his head, then curled up on the carpet of flowers. Rin cuddled up next to him, since she was used to cuddling up to fluffy demons. Shippo was shocked at first, but then relaxed and closed his eyes. It wasn't long until sleep overtook Rin, and her soft breathing blew through the fur on Shippo, making it wave ever so slightly.

Just before Shippo was about to fall into a deep slumber, he looked down at Rin. A slight smile graced her facial features and a strand of hair fell over her cheek.

Shippo remembered what Inuyasha would do to Kagome when he thought everyone else was sleeping. He decided to try it.

He gently pushed back the stray strand of hair behind her ear, and gazed at her.

Mimicking the style of Inuyasha, Shippo kissed her forehead gently, and then whispered in her ear.

"Goodnight, Rin."

And with that he closed his eyes and went back to sleep, wondering just what Inuyasha found so wonderful about his little nighttime ritual.

AW!!! How sweet! :) Sorry this chapter is so short. :( I needed a good stopping point, and this one seemed the best. I've got the next chapter planned out, and I can even give you the title.ok maybe I can't. but oh well!! Kouga- why do you do the titles in Spanish? Why not Japanese?

Hyperchica- I don't know Japanese, that's why. But, while we're asking questions, why is your hair so long?

Kouga- Cuz I don't like to cut it. sees hyperchica getting a mischeivious look on her face Ohhhh no. You are not getting near my ponytail.

Hyperchica- but it needs to be cut! It's longer than mine! pulls scissors out of her pocket It won't hurt! I promise!

Kouga- AAAAAAAHH!!! runs away

Hyperchica- But you'd look even cuter with short hair! And it'd grow back eventually!Runs after him, then stops and turns and talks to readers BTW, Marillawen, you are so wonderful! Thank u for your glittering review! Oh yeah, and the rest of you, don't forget to read and review! Thanx!!! 


	4. Chapter 4 Prohibido

Hola, muchachos! That means hi peoples in Spanish! It's a very rough translation, of course. Now, I want you to know, I am not a Spanish native speaker. Nopes! I can speak it well enough, but my Spanish to English dictionary is my bestest friend in the world. Anyways, now that we've got that covered.Lookie! It's the new and improved Kouga.

Kouga- walking out with short spiked hair It's been two long, loooong weeks. Who could have known she would keep a one-and-only-love-of-her-life- for-ever-and-ever-at-least-for-a-week that long?

Hyperchica- Ya notice the "at least" part in there. That's my escape clause!

Kouga- Hmpf.

Hyperchica- You KNOW you like it! You just don't want to admit it More grumbling from Kouga Anyways, without further ado, ON WITH THE FIC!!!

3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Chapter 4

Prohibido (Forbidden)

"You're wrong, Sesshomaru! Bear demons are so much more powerful!"

"I beg to differ-scorpion demons are obviously superior."

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Kagome had been searching for Shippo and Rin for quite some time now, and it was getting to them. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha began arguing about petty things. At the moment, they were arguing about which type of demon was stronger: bear or scorpion.

"The only reason you like scorpions is because they've got poison. Admit it."

"It is their poison that makes them the better of the two."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's thunderous arguing was only a mumble in the background to Kagome, no louder than a slight whisper of the breeze.

She had given up yelling Shippo's name hours before. Now, Kagome just silently scanned the forest floor, hoping that, just behind that tree up ahead, would be Shippo, safe and sound.

She smiled slightly, thinking of how their reunion would be. 'He'll say, "Kagome, I'm hungry and tired," and then jump into my arms, happy to see me again.' Kagome realized that she felt much like the Shippo in her thoughts did, although she was much more tired than hungry.

'Well it can't hurt if I just close my eyes for a second.just a quick wink." Kagome's eyelids began to droop. However, just as they were about to close, she saw a flash of orange-ish red, uncharacteristic of what she had seen of the rest of the forest.

"STOP!" she screamed at the bickering half-brothers. They came to a halt immediately, remembering the scary person they had witnessed Kagome turn into before.

"Go back a bit," she commanded. Obediently, Inuyasha backtracked slowly, taking in all of his surroundings as he went.

"There."

She pointed down at a small break in the heavy forest and Inuyasha darted over, Sesshomaru following as quickly as he could with out betraying too much emotion.

"Stupid Shippo! Here we are, searching for you for hours, and you are here, cuddled up with a HUMAN girl, and friggin' SLEEPING!" Inuyasha shouted as loud as he could. He practically dropped Kagome and lunged at Shippo.

"Inuyasha, sit," Kagome stated, and Inuyasha slammed into the ground.

Sesshomaru cracked an amused smile.

"Sesshomaru?" said Kagome.

"What, wench?" replied Sesshomaru.

"Lie down."

Sesshomaru, much to everyone's surprise went down the same way Inuyasha did. The three were shocked.

"It..it.it worked?" asked Kagome incredulously.

"How the hell did you do that?" demanded Sesshomaru.

"Um.I.don't.know?" offered Kagome.

Inuyasha muttered to himself. "Keh. I wish she'd tell me to lie down."

Sesshomaru regained some of his composure, but you could hear the tension in his voice as he clenched his teeth and said, "Human, even if you do not know how you subdued me, I am curious. Pray tell, for what important reason did you risk my wrath by subduing me?"

"Yeah, and what did I do wrong this time?" Inuyasha complained.

Kagome shook her head, trying to remember why she subdued both of them in the first place.

"Oh yes, I remember now! I subdued you, Inuyasha, because you need to let the little one's sleep. And you, Sesshomaru, I subdued because I absolutely detest it when you look smug like that.

Sesshomaru let out something that sounded suspiciously like a growl.

"Shh! Let them sleep," commanded Kagome, overcoming the initial shock of having the power to subdue both brothers, and she was now having (maybe) too much fun with the knowledge of the newfound "respect" Sesshomaru had for her.

"Fine," Inuyasha and Sesshomaru said at the same time, then glared at each other.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Shippo was dreaming of crayons and lollipops when he heard some rather faint background noises. He, thinking it was the purple crayon, scolded it in dream.

Shippo's Dream

Shippo- "Be quiet, you!"

Purple Crayon- "I didn't say anything!"

Shippo- "Then who did?"

Purple Crayon- "Inuyasha"

Shippo- "WHAT!?!?! HOW'D HE GET IN MY DREAM?"

Purple Crayon- "He didn't. He's standing next to you. I'm guessing you need to wake up."

Shippo- "But I don't want to!"

Purple Crayon- "Kagome's there too. She wants you to wake up. You should wake, if only for her sake."

Shippo took a last, long, sad look at his dream, and then gloomily agreed.

End Dream

Shippo's eyes fluttered open. Before him he saw Inuyasha and Sesshomaru in fighting stances, glowering at each other, each looking ready to rip out the other's throat. They were holding back, for some reason that Shippo could not understand.

He finally spotted Kagome, and was very befuddled by the smug look on her face. It was very unlike her to smirk like that. Shippo pondered it for about 5 seconds and then decided he didn't care.

He diverted his attention from the older, confusing people and looked down at Rin. He shook her lightly.

"Rin, wake up," whispered Shippo.

"But Sesshy, Rin is tired," she whined quietly.

"Rin, Sesshy is back. With Kagome and Inuyasha," said Shippo.

"What!?!" Rin jumped up. Seeing Sesshomaru, she ran over to him. "Sesshy! Rin missed you! Don't leave Rin again!"

"Humph," grunted Sesshomaru, his face belying no emotion. Everyone knew he was happy to see her again though.

"Sesshy, this Shippo. Rin's new friend," Rin said excitedly, dragging the huge Demon Lord over to the still sitting Shippo.

"Humph," was Sesshomaru's terse reply. "We must leave now. Say good bye to your friend, Rin." He practically spat out the word "friend" like it was something horrible and grotesque beyond imagination..

"Bye Bye Shippo!" shouted Rin over Sesshomaru's shoulder as she was picked up and whisked away.

"Good riddance," spat Inuyasha.

"BYE BYE RIN!" yelled Shippo with equal, if not greater, volume.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3

The three companions stood there for a while, not quite sure of what to do now that they'd found Shippo.

"We should get back to the others. They'll be worried," suggested Kagome.

"I was going to say that," Inuyasha claimed. "You just stole my idea!"

"Ugh! Sit!" Kagome groaned at Inuyasha's impertinence.

"Hey! I'm your only way out of here. You break my back, and you'll never find your way back to the other clearing."

Shippo was still sitting there meditatively. He stared off into the direction where Rin had disappeared off to.

"Are you happy with all the trouble you've caused us?" Inuyasha harassed Shippo.

Shippo had fallen asleep again, but with his eyes open.

"What the heck?!?!" yelled Inuyasha. "You are the friggin' laziest demon I've even seen!"

"Leave him alone!" ordered Kagome, as she went to pick Shippo up. "He must be so tired, Shippo. Now, let's go home," she said, addressing the sleeping kitsune.

She began to walk back the way she thought the clearing was.

"Stupid girl, you'll take too long that way."

Inuyasha was a blur as he ran over to Kagome with his demonic speed and swept her up into his arms, bridal style. Kagome felt a wave of redness come over her cheeks, and she quickly turned her face to an angle where he could no longer see it.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3

After a short while, she got over the fact that she was flying over the treetops in the arms of an incredibly handsome man (well demon, technically). With Shippo still curled up in a ball on her stomach, she leaned against Inuyasha chiseled chest.

She could hear his slow, steady heart beat through the red fire-rat shirt he always wore.

'He smells good." she thought, and unconsciously snuggled in closer.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome to see her snuggled up close to him, eyes closed and a dreamy smile on her face. He knew he was going to blush, and promptly looked back up again, hoping she hadn't seen him looking at her.

As his luck would have it, she didn't see him. But, she did notice that his slow, steady heartbeat had turned into a fast and irregular one.

Kagome looked up at him, her eyes glued to the face framed by silvery hair.

'He definitely doesn't look that bad either," the voice in her head told her.

"Mmm-hmmm," Kagome agreed with the voice in her head, accidentally saying it out loud.

Inuyasha tried to sneak a glance at Kagome, but when he glanced down, he saw two doe-like brown eyes looking at him.

You know that feeling, where you want to look away from something but you can't? Well, that's how this was.

Neither of them dared to break eye contact, and so they stayed that way, gazing deep into each other's eyes, the windows to their souls.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said quietly.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha replied in an uncharacteristically timid way.

Inuyasha leaned down towards Kagome and closed she closed her eyes. He did likewise.

Their lips were only an inch away from each other's. Then the inevitable happened.

"EWWIE!!!!"

They were jolted out of their own little world by a shrill cry.

"Yuck! Yuck! Yuck!!" squealed a newly-awoken Shippo. Waking up to scene he had witnessed, he was at a loss for words.

"ICKY!!! DISGUS-"

Inuyasha was very, very, VERY mad at the little kid.

'Stupid kid!!,' thought Inuyasha furiously. 'Ruined the moment, and now there won't be any tension or anything between me and Kagome.wait.maybe I should thank the brat.NOPE!'

He lashed out at Shippo, covering his mouth so as to stop the barrage of "ewwwws" and "ickys" coming from it. Inuyasha then deposited Kagome on the top branch of a extremely high tree, forgetting about her fear of heights.

" 'Scuse us, Kagome, we need to go have a demon-to-demon talk here. We'll be right back," Inuyasha said through gritted teeth as he grabbed Shippo by the scruff of his neck and jumped down the lower branches.

"WAIT!! Don't leave me here!" screamed Kagome, panicked. "I'm afraid of.heights." She grabbed onto the tree and held on with all her might, squeezing her eyes shut just as hard as she was squeezing the tree branch.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3

When they reached the forest floor, Inuyasha addressed a petrified Shippo.

"I should have left you back in the forest. It's not too late though. What is your mind running on? Stupid juice? Well it sure seems like it! You could have just pretended you were still asleep of something! Would that have been so hard, stupid-juice boy?"

"Hm.you like Kagome don't you?" Shippo said smoothly.

Inuyasha was taken aback.

"Wha.Nnn...How..why. OF COURSE NOT!!!" Inuyasha regained his composure at the end of his babble-fest.

"Uh-huh. Sure then," said Shippo, egging Inuyasha on.

Inuyasha, for once, decided not to take the bait.

"You believe it or you get left here. Anyways, what was with hanging with that Rin girl? Are you insane?"

"No," said Shippo, confused, " I saved her, and then we became friends."

"Friends?!?" said Inuyasha. "Keh! Anyone who hangs out with my brother is incapable of being a 'friend'."

"Not Rin." murmured Shippo.

"YES RIN! I want you to stay away from her, you hear me! If I so much as hear a rumor you glanced at her, even if it was for a split second at a half-mile distance, I will take you out as far as I can into this forest and leave you. Maybe I'll even do worse. Get the idea?" growled Inuyasha menacingly.

"Yes," Shippo whisper, defeated. He'd never see Rin again.never.

Or at least that's what he thought.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Hyperchica- snifflewipes a tear My gosh, I'm crying! That was so sad! Why'd the author have to be so mean?

Kouga- you ARE the author.

Hyperchica- oh that's right isn't it. proceeds to beat self up

Kouga- No, you idiot! intervenes in the self-fight You are waaay too stupid.

Hyperchica- NO! I am the SMARTditz.

Kouga- Uh huh. Then why were you so stupid as to beat yourself up.

Hyperchica- cuz I'm the smartDITZ

Kouga- is it just me, or did that make no sense?

Hyperchica- It's me-logic, it's not supposed to make sense!

Kouga- Aiiii..my head.

Hyperchica- Anyways, dearest readers, thank you for reading. Since that's normally what readers do. Anyways, I'm so proud of myself, this chapter took so long for me to write, and if I do say so myself, it's rather long! :) YA FOR HYPERCHICA! And I ended with a semi-cliffy. heehee now I know why other writers do cliffies. They are soooooo fun to write-

Kouga- You're rambling.

Hyperchica- SHUSH!! Anyways, before I was so rudely interrupted, I was gonna tell you that I won't be getting these out daily, and most likely almost never on weekends. :) The only days you will most likely see updates from me are Tuesdays thru Saturdays. By the way, thank you so much for reviewing!

Asher Tye- I took your advice about separting stuff. That's why the heart lines are there now. :)

Anyways, please read and review! I may decide to evil and hold out for 5 reviews in order to post my next chappy. actually, I just need time to write the next chappy, but the reviews would be a bonus. :) heehee.

READ AND REVIEW Button is right underneath this. Easy to find, no? 


	5. Chapter 5 Como Cortejar a Una M...

Hello there! Fancy meeting you here! Hee hee I just had frosting and graham crackers.NUMMY!  
  
Kouga- three full chapters now.I can get through this. She'll get a new one-and-only-love-of-her-life-for-ever-and-ever-blahblahblah next week. I will survive.  
  
Hyperchica- OOH! GREAT IDEA! KARAOKEE!!!! **singing** at first I was afraid, I was petrified. Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side. And then I spent so many nights just thinkin' how you did me wrong, and I grew strong, and I learned how to get along! And now you're back! From outer space! I just walked in to find you here wit that sad look upon your face! I should've changed that stupid lock, I should have made you leave your key, if I'd have thought for just one second, you'd be back to bother me. Go on now go! Walk out the door! Just turn around now! Cuz you're not welcome anymore! Weren't you the one that tried to hurt me with good-bye, did I crumble? Did ya think I'd lay down and die? Oh no, not I! I will SURVIVE! OH AS LONG AS I KNOW HOW TO LOVE I KNOW I"LL STAY ALIVE! Well I've got all my life to live and I've got all my love to give and I'll survive. I will survive. HEY HEY!  
  
Kouga- I just had to say the s-word in the same sentence as "I will" didn't I? I'm feeling very stupid right now.  
  
Hyperchica- **pouty face** fine! I'll just continue with the fic then. :(  
  
3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Cómo Cortejar a Una Mujer (How to Woo a Woman)  
  
EIGHT YEARS LATER  
  
Shippo sat lazily on a felled tree trunk opposite Miroku and Inuyasha. He had a mixed look of indifference and interest on his face, as only a teenage kitsune could. Kagome had gone back to the future, dragging Sango along with her.  
  
"I wonder what that "checking out guys at the mall" thing is, and why Kagome was so anxious to show Sango?" said Miroku.  
  
"Keh. Like I care," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Stupid Inuyasha and Miroku. You guys have had eight years to ask the girls out, and yet you still haven't done it yet. Are your brains broken or something?" said Shippo, disgusted at his companions' lack of backbone.  
  
"What do you mean?" inquired Miroku. "We do that by choice."  
  
"We do?" asked Inuyasha. Miroku jabbed hid in the side with his elbow. "Uh, I mean, yeah, we do! Duh!"  
  
"Of course, we have not yet asked the girls to become our mates because." Miroku's brain was working in overtime, trying to figure out a suitable answer. A light bulb went on in his head.  
  
"Because we need to teach you how to woo a woman, Shippo! And how could we do that without visual aides? And we couldn't give you visual aides with a clear conscience if we had mates."  
  
Shippo looked as though he highly doubted that was the reason. "And so you waited until I was 17 to start to teach me "wooing" skills," Shippo said.  
  
"Um, of course!" said Inuyasha, not being able to come up with a better excuse himself.  
  
"Great, I'm going to be taught the fine art of wooing by a lecherous monk and a commitment-scared half dog demon. I'll be a real pro with the ladies," said Shippo sarcastically.  
  
"Yes. There are no better teachers than monks. I should know- I learned from them," said Miroku.  
  
Miroku started to talk in his most teacher-ly voice. "Now, lesson Number One- Always be polite so-"  
  
Inuyasha interrupted. "So that the slap that they give you when you say or do something perverted isn't so hard."  
  
"Inuyasha! I'm surprised at you!" exclaimed Miroku in mock horror, smirking malevolently.  
  
Shippo looked back and forth between the two "male influences" in his life and shook his head. "How did I ever get stuck with you guys?" he said.  
  
"Just lucky, I guess," said Inuyasha, thoroughly enjoying the look of utter disgust on Shippo's face.  
  
"Boys, Boys. I haven't even said lesson number two yet! Have patience," said Miroku, also enjoying messing with Shippo's juvenile mind.  
  
"If you must." Shippo sighed, resigning himself to listening to the perverted ranting of his monk-for-an-uncle. (a/n heehee I made a funny! Sry)  
  
Miroku continued his lecture. "Lesson number two--Never, ever, no matter what happens, NEVER--"  
  
"Listen to the perverted monk," said, Inuyasha, adding his own ending to Miroku's sentence.  
  
"Well, if you won't let me tell him the rules, I'll have to show him," said Miroku. "Ok, Inuyasha, you be the girl--"  
  
"HECK NO! I'm NOT going to let you feel me up!" Inuyasha shouted, mortified. He jumped up to the highest tree limb, glaring at Shippo, who was now clutching his sides, doubling up with laughter.  
  
"I wasn't going to feel you up! I may be lecherous, but I only am attracted to females!" stutter Miroku, completely shocked at Inuyasha's implied accusation.  
  
"Well, if you are 'only attracted to women,' why haven't you made a move on Sango yet?" Inuyasha smirked.  
  
Miroku blushed, but then countered Inuyasha's remark. "I should be asking you the same question about you and Kagome."  
  
"THAT'S DIFFERENT!!" Inuyasha screamed, jumping down from the limb so that he could yell it in Miroku's face.  
  
"Oh come on! If you're going to waste my time, at least waste it on a semi- important topic!" Shippo said exasperatedly.  
  
"Fine. Since Inuyasha's being such a spoilt-sport," With this Miroku glared at the half-demon, "I will have to show you how to woo a woman using an actual female."  
  
"Imagine that," scoffed Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku ignored Inuyasha's sarcasm and continued.  
  
"Just a little bit of a walk from here, I happened upon a hot spring. Women from the nearby village come and bathe- I mean get water from it. Yes, they get water," said Miroku. "I am sure we will find a suitable female there."  
  
Shippo raised a suspicious eyebrow. "You just 'happened upon' this?"  
  
"Yes. What else would you expect a monk such as myself to have done?" Miroku said, asking more of a rhetorical question than an actual one.  
  
Miroku headed off into the forest. Inuyasha and Shippo followed.  
  
"Here we are."  
  
Miroku turned around in front of some very thick bushes and addressed the two demons.  
  
"Go up into the trees or something. You can observe my suavity from above."  
  
Their curiosity winning over their better judgment, they hopped up into a limb overhanging the small steaming pool of water.  
  
"Now we wait," said Miroku, in a voice just loud enough so that only the demons' superb sense of hearing could pick it up.  
  
The lecherous monk sat on a rock on the shore of the pond and began to chant a made-up mantra. Shippo wondered why he would do such a thing.  
  
About two minutes had passed, and the kitsune was getting anxious. Just then, a maiden of about 21 years of age emerged into the area where the hot spring was located, wearing a short robe. Upon seeing Miroku, she appeared perplexed and slightly embarrassed.  
  
Miroku "noticed" her walking into the clearing, and immediately stood up.  
  
"Oh, my dear lady," he said bowing his head, "I was not aware of your presence. I just felt an evil cloud hanging over this spot and I decided to cleanse the area."  
  
"Monk," she said, likewise bowing her head back at him, "if that is the case, I would be obliged if you would stay here and protect this area. I would rather not bathe in an area full of demons."  
  
At her last words Inuyasha and Shippo struggled to keep from laughing out loud. Shippo leaned over to Inuyasha and whispered in his ear, "If only she knew," to which the two started out in fits of silent giggles again. Their bodies quaked with suppressed laugher, and their movements caused the tree to begin shaking.  
  
When the girl saw the tree "mysteriously" moving, she became very scared. She launched herself behind Miroku, whimpering in fright.  
  
"Don't let them get me." she pleaded.  
  
'This is going better than I expected,' thought Miroku.  
  
"Do not worry," Miroku said consolingly as he placed his arm around her waist. "I will protect you. YOU. WILL. NOT. HEAR. FROM. THESE. DEMONS. AGAIN."  
  
The last part he said menacingly, glancing quickly up to where Inuyasha and Shippo were, his eyes commanding them to stop shaking the tree.  
  
Inuyasha and Shippo stilled themselves while Miroku did another chant to "ward off the demonic presence."  
  
"Oh! You saved me! Thank you!" cried the young woman as she flung her arms around Miroku's neck and gave him a peck on the cheek. Miroku blushed  
  
'Why can't I be this lucky with women normally?' thought Miroku.  
  
"It is nothing, fair maiden. I am just doing my duty," he said as he bowed he head again.  
  
"Well, I am still grateful. If there's anything at all I can do for you, just ask. Anything at all," she said suggestively, winking at him out of the corner of her eye.  
  
Miroku knew his line. He had said it hundreds of times before, and he always got the same reaction. He braced himself for the coming blow.  
  
"Will you bear my child?"  
  
The maiden looked very flustered, and fell down from shock. Miroku stooped down to help her.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, my lady--"  
  
The woman grabbed Miroku around his neck and pulled him down closer to her.  
  
"Of course."  
  
It was now Miroku's turn to be shocked.  
  
'I wasn't expecting that. No one has actually ever said yes before. SCORE! But . . .wait. . . what about Sango?"  
  
Miroku never had time to finish his interior monologue. Inuyasha had swooped down and knocked the poor promiscuous girl out.  
  
"What did you do that for?" yelled Miroku, upset at Inuyasha for ruining his chance to continue his line.  
  
"Well, you know you could never do that to Sango as well as I do. And plus," Inuyasha paused here and scoffed at the monk's antics, "any woman who would actually say yes to that has to be either a demon in disguise or possessed."  
  
"That's not true!" shouted Miroku, somewhat hurt by what Inuyasha said.  
  
Shippo jumped down from his perch in the treetops and cut in. " Remember that one time when Sango was exterminating that demon and you saw that one girl and you thought she was what is the word Kagome uses oh yes you thought she was "sexy" and decided to follow her and you were gone all day and she asked you to father her child and you said yes and she turned out to be a praying mantis demon and tried to eat you?" Shippo said quickly all in one breath.  
  
Miroku stood there for a second, his brain trying to process the extremely long run-on sentence Shippo had told him. When he finally figured it out, he had to admit that Inuyasha and Shippo did have a point.  
  
"But this one wasn't possessed or a demon!" protested Miroku.  
  
"Keh," said Inuyasha, turning away.  
  
"Anyways, that, little Shippo, is how to woo a woman," Miroku beamed, proud of himself for his very successful demonstration.  
  
"Now you try," commanded Miroku.  
  
3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3  
  
Ok, I know that one was short, but it's because I was feeling guilty for not posting up something for you guys. This chapter was originally part of a much larger chapter, and it actually had something to do with the plot. Or at least you could tell it had something to do with the plot. But oh well. I most likely will post the rest of the chapter within he next few days. Maybe even tonight! THE NIGHT OF WEDNESDAY THE TWENTY-SIXTH!!! YEAH!! Ok I'm calm. Oh, Koga ran away. So now I am SINGLE and LOOKING (for a cartoon character). Post your ideas for next weeks one-and-only-love- of-my-life-for-ever-and-ever-at-least-for-a-week in a review! HEEHEE FUN!! OK, well cu in a bit! Actually I shall probably post it at the same time as this one. Why are they separate chapters then? CUZ I AM HYPERCHICA!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! 


	6. Chapter 6 Segundo Encontro

Ok, since it's still the same day, I'm just gonna skip the authors note at the beginning. Lucky you.  
  
3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Segundo Encontro (go to www.babbelfish.com and figure out what it means for yourself, lazybones.)  
  
3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3  
  
3~~~~~Where we left off~~~~~3  
  
"Anyways, that, little Shippo, is how to woo a woman," Miroku beamed, proud of himself for his very successful demonstration.  
  
"Now you try," commanded Miroku.  
  
3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3  
  
3~~~~~And now we continue~~~~~3  
  
"Fine. But you guys can't watch," said Shippo.  
  
"WHY NOT?!?!" both of the wooing teachers exclaimed in unison.  
  
"Because I said so, and unlike Miroku, I won't subject a woman to becoming a participant in a spectator sport," Shippo stated.  
  
"Why not?" said Miroku in a whiny voice.  
  
"Shippo's got a point," said Inuyasha begrudgingly. He grabbed Miroku's collar and dragged him back to the original clearing where the three had sat before any of this wooing stuff had started.  
  
Miroku, as he was being dragged away, was shouting, "Good luck, my pupil! Remember all I have taught you!"  
  
"If I remember all you taught me, I'll end up beheaded . . ." muttered Shippo.  
  
Inuyasha came back shortly after to retrieve "Miroku's woman" and return her to the village while she was still unconscious, but left as suddenly as he had appeared, bringing the lady with him. He bounded off towards the direction of the village.  
  
'Maybe he is smarter than I thought he was,' thought Shippo.  
  
Shippo then sat down on the same rock Miroku had and started whistling.  
  
He waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
And waited some more.  
  
Thirty minutes had passed, and Shippo was B-O-R-E-D bored. 'How did Miroku get a woman here so fast! It's not fair!' he thought jealously.  
  
Just then, he heard a rustling in the bushes. He immediately sat up straight and unconsciously ran his fingers back through his hair.  
  
He watched as a feminine figure emerged from the bushes. Her raven hair was slightly shorter than shoulder length, and despite its shortness and the lack of wind, it seemed to flow down her neck like a waterfall. It was slightly unkempt, but in a lovely sort of way.  
  
She was wearing what looked like an orange kimono with light yellow trim, except it was cut off three inches (7.5 cm) above her belly button and it was short-sleeved. It was rather tight on her, as if she had outgrown it but had nothing else to wear.  
  
On the bottom half of her body she wore leggings that reminded Shippo of the ones that Sango wore when she was demon exterminating, except without the armor. These too were orange in color, and seemed too tight on her. She had a light yellow belt that held some sort of weapon in place, although from the position he was in, he could not make out exactly what it was. The leggings ended mid-calf, and had yellow trim on the bottom.  
  
He looked up at her face. He could not help but think there was something familiar about this girl. Her eyes were dark-colored, but that was all he could make out of her face, since the rest was covered in shadows. She did not notice him, and sat down across the pond from him. She had a towel slung over her shoulder.  
  
'Hmm. . ." thought Shippo, "her towel matches her outfit." Shippo then realized what a girl, a towel, and a hot spring meant. She was going to.bathe! IN FRONT OF HIM!  
  
She took of her sandals, and Shippo could bear it no longer.  
  
He cleared his throat. "Erm, miss?"  
  
At the sound of his voice, she jumped up and whipped the weapon out of her belt. Her eyes darted from side to side, until they settled on him. There was a fire in her eyes, and she seemed ready to kill whoever had snuck up upon her when she was going to bathe.  
  
(authors note[a/n] she's still fully clothed you perverts out there.)  
  
After a few second the look in her eyes was replaced by a new, different emotion: shock. She stared at him for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
Shippo was beginning to feel nervous under her dumbfounded glare. However, the next word she uttered totally threw him off guard.  
  
"Shippo?"  
  
3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3  
  
BWAHAHAHAHA!! CLIFFY!!!! Heehee. Sorry it's so short. Anyways, have fun kiddos! And don't get in trouble! Oh yes, in your review, make sure you tell me who you think my one-and-only-love-of-my-life-for-ever-and-ever-at- least-for-a-week should be! I won't post until I have a new one! What can I say, I am a bitter ex-. . .um . . . not quite a girlfriend. . . but you get the picture! If I'm not happy, I no posty. :) So read and review! Oh yes, and comments about the story are appreciated too. 


	7. Chapter 7 Nos Reunimos un Mas V...

HOLA!!!! ME LLAMO HYPERCHICA!!! COMO TE LLAMAS? Actually I don't wanna know. Forget that question.  
  
I hit the 10,000 word mark!!! WOOHOO!!! Go hyperchica! go hyperchica! go hyperchica! **victory dance**  
  
I NEED A NEW ONE-AND-ONLY-LOVE-OF-MY-LIFE-FOREVER-AND-EVER-AT-LEAST-FOR-A- WEEK!!!! And I also have to know who the person is. Lemme see, anime shows I know.  
  
-Inuyasha -Yu Yu Hakusho -Cowboy Bebop -(somewhat) Lupin the 3rd -(the first few episodes) Trigun -Kodomo no omocha (is that how you spell it?) -Mars (manga) -Oh My Goddess (manga) -Transformers Armada -DBZ (kinda, just the early years) -Sailor Moon (kinda, just the early years)  
  
Ok, I also know Pokemon but if anyone tries to set me up with someone from there I will personally stalk them and make their lives icky-full. :) heehee  
  
Oh, I remembered more  
  
-Yu-gi-oh -Zoids(kinda-ish, watched 2 episodes once)  
  
yeah so get on out there and find me a bishi! Go bishing (like fishing, except BISHI-ng. Erm.never mind)  
  
Ok, well if you guys don't find me a bishi, I might have to choose a **gasp** NON-ANIME one-and-only-love-of-my-life-for-ever-and-ever-at-least- for-a-week. And we just can't let that happen can we? Don't worry, I won't actually be going for REAL guys( who would do something silly like that!) just from non-anime cartoons. :)  
  
Anyways, on with the fic!  
  
3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Nos Reunimos un Mas Vez (We Meet Again)  
  
3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3  
  
3~~~~~Where we left off~~~~~3  
  
After a few second the look in her eyes was replaced by a new, different emotion: shock. She stared at him for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
Shippo was beginning to feel nervous under her dumbfounded glare. However, the next word she uttered totally threw him off guard.  
  
"Shippo?"  
  
3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3  
  
3~~~~~And now we continue~~~~~3  
  
Shippo, try as he might, could not figure out why this girl knew his name.  
  
"Shippo, don't you remember me?" the girl inquired, with a hurt look on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry. . . I don't," admitted Shippo ashamedly.  
  
"You saved my life once," said the girl, hoping to awaken his memory.  
  
Shippo was still rather dumbstruck by the scandalous (by feudal standards) out fit she was wearing, and his brain wasn't working quite correctly yet.  
  
The girl looked around the area till she spotted something that might trigger his memory. A batch of blue flowers with hints of pink on the edges of the petals happened to be growing near the girl's feet. She ripped a few flowers out to the ground and splashed across the springs to the side where Shippo was still sitting on the rock.  
  
"These," she said simply, shoving the bunch in his face.  
  
The flowers triggered a memory of him fainting, although he could not remember the circumstances. He stepped back, careful not to breathe in any of the highly scented air around him. He definitely remembered those vile flowers.  
  
"What are you trying to do, make me faint again?" he yelled, but then his face softened as the rest of the memory came back to him  
  
3~~~~~fLaShBaCk~~~~~3 'Oh geez, I can barely smell anything else with these stupid flowers here' thought Shippo disdainfully. He prepared to use his Fox Fire on the infernal flora. Then, he remembered the girl who was the reason he was here in the first place. He turned around to see her sprawled out, floating on the sea of blue waves with pink crest. She was still knocked out, and Shippo leaned over her, trying to better see her.  
  
'She's obviously human,' he observed. 'Her hair is the color of Kagome's.but she's my age.someone my age...' The thought of someone his own age was foreign to Shippo. 'I haven't seem someone my own age since.since.since forever.' 3~~~~~EnD~~~fLaShBaCk~~~~~3  
  
'So that is where she knows me from. Was what her name again?' Shippo wondered.  
  
3~~~~~AnOtHeR fLaShBaCk~~~~~3 "Uh.my head .hey! Who are you?" the girl said, sitting up straight and eyeing Shippo with wariness.  
  
"I'm Shippo. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Rin." 3~~~~~EnD~~~fLaShBaCk~~~~~3  
  
"Rin?" Shippo ventured.  
  
"It is you!" she squealed. She jumped up and down excitedly.  
  
"Oh I thought I'd never see you again! Sesshomaru told me that you were uncaring and that you'd never come back to see me, but I knew you would! We are friends!" she said with a trusting smile on your face.  
  
3~~~~~yEt AnOtHeR fLaShBaCk~~~~~3 "You be Rin's friend?" Rin asked inquisitively.  
  
"Ok," said Shippo, quickly getting over his shyness.  
  
"Good! Rin have two friends now!" squealed Rin excitedly. 3~~~~~EnD~~~fLaShBaCk~~~~~3  
  
When she mentioned Sesshomaru, Shippo became a bit wary, until he remembered that this was the same girl that used to call the Demon Lord "Fluffy." HE chuckled inwardly at the memory.  
  
Rin's face suddenly became menacing, and her eyes narrowed as she glared at Shippo.  
  
"What took you so long?" she demanded.  
  
Shippo tried to remember why he hadn't ever come back for this beautiful girl. He knew he could have only nine at most when he met her, but if he remembered correctly, the two had promised to be friends forever.  
  
Even if he hadn't been interested in girls at the time they met, he knew he would have come back for her if she were his best friend. Unless something was stopping him. . .  
  
3~~~~~yEp OnE mOrE fLaShBaCk~~~~~3 "Friends?!?" said Inuyasha. "Keh! Anyone who hangs out with my brother is incapable of being a 'friend'."  
  
"Not Rin." murmured Shippo.  
  
"YES RIN! I want you to stay away from her, you hear me! If I so much as hear a rumor you glanced at her, even if it was for a split second at a half-mile distance, I will take you out as far as I can into this forest and leave you. Maybe I'll even do worse. Get the idea?" growled Inuyasha menacingly.  
  
"Yes," Shippo whispered, defeated. 3~~~~~EnD~~~fLaShBaCk~~~~~3  
  
'Stupid Inuyasha!' thought Shippo. He looked over at Rin, who was still waiting for an answer.  
  
"Um. . . I wasn't allowed to," mumbled Shippo, his head hanging.  
  
Rin took her hand and lifted his chin so he was looking into her eyes. "Are you telling the truth?" she asked, peering into his eyes, searching for a sign that he was not lying.  
  
"Yes, Rin. I am," he said sincerely.  
  
Rin hesitated for a moment, not sure if she should believe him. Finally, she decided he was telling the truth. "I believe you," she said.  
  
Rin continued, her sweet smile coming back to grace her face. "Now, we have a lot of catching up to do!" She began to sit down, but Shippo grabbed her shoulder before she could finish doing so.  
  
"Maybe we should take a walk. I've been sitting here for far too long," he said.  
  
"Ok. A walk it is then," said Rin, using Shippo's outstretched hand to help herself up. "But first, I'm curious about one thing, Shippo."  
  
"What?" he inquired.  
  
"Why were you waiting here?" she asked.  
  
Shippo blushed.  
  
3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting on the tree trunk in the other clearing.  
  
"Where the hell is that damn kitsune," roared Inuyasha, extremely irritated at having to wait for so long.  
  
"Have patience Inuyasha," said Miroku, shaking his head at his half-demon friend.  
  
A thought crept into Inuyasha mind. He smirked.  
  
"Hey Miroku."  
  
"Yes Inuyasha?"  
  
"Wanna know what I just though of?"  
  
"Why not."  
  
"Maybe Shippo's having better luck than you normally do asking random women to bear his child."  
  
Miroku fell over backwards. "Whaa-wha-wha-WHAT! He's only 17!" exclaimed Miroku.  
  
"Exactly," said Inuyasha, his smirk widening.  
  
"And they call ME perverted," mumbled Miroku.  
  
3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3  
  
Ok! That's the end of the chapter for today! I have TONS of homework, so ya'll are gonna have to deal with this loverly chapter for now. Don't forget to vote for my new one-and-only-love-of-my-life-for-ever-and-ever-at- least-for-a-week!!!  
  
Oh yes, and thank you to crispy muffin for voting! She is the only reason this chappy is up! :) ok, not the only reason, but I am very thankful to her. :)  
  
Reviewer's ideas-  
  
Vegeta (thanks to crispy muffin)  
  
Oh yes, and my wonderful beta-reader named. . . well she doesn't have a s/n, but she's come up with a lot too! :) too many for me to fit here! ( heehee thanx!  
  
READ AND REVIEW!  
  
NEXT: the authoress's note previously know as chpter 8  
  
Ok, no one else has voted, and now I can't find Vegeta anywhere. Hmm. . . why's there yelling coming from the closet? Oh well. Dark pride is guarding the door, so I guess I won't check.  
  
Review responses:  
  
Darkpride- what if I used that one guy from DBZ, ya know, the one that was formed when Vegeta and Goku merged. . . what was his name again? Vegeto? He's hot. :) and he's not really Vegeta, so is he ok?  
  
Also to darkpride- Rin can speak now. If you look forward in the sub-titled episodes you can download from Kazaa, she can talk after Sesshomaru revives her after she's killed. I can't actually personally verify that, since I refuse to watch ahead from what Cartoon Network has on, but my dear otaku friend, who has a s/n on fictionpress.net, otaku eimi(read her story!), has watched many, many episode, and she says Rin talks, so in my fic, Rin will talk.  
  
Again, darkpride- Ok, Inuyasha has not aged since he's a demon, and Kagome has not aged likewise because. . . um. . . because she cant because she's from the future. So technically by going into the past she's getting younger. Sango and Miroku haven't changed appearances either. Um. . . the Shikon jewel helped them not to get older. The shikon has no effect on demons, since they have their own aging process. Ok, I just made that all up. But it's my fic, and it sounds good, so that's the way it's gonna be. Oh, and Shippo aged because the Shikon has no effect on demons either. So his aging process is the same. So he grows older. :)  
  
A/N: The shikon has not been completed in this fic. Why? Even though it's been seven years, all of the easy pieces to find have already been found, and the harder ones to find have been shattered. What, you didn't expect them to re-shatter? The jewel's not invincible, you know!  
  
Dreamfire: I write in short paragraphs so that my fic is eaisier on the eyes. I dunno, but I for one have a hard time reading big blocks of text. And besides, I'm going by the book when it comes to grammar and punctuation and breaks and stuff. :)  
  
Hyperchica- I was so TOTALLY overjoyed to see how many reviews I have! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You all rock! I love you! **glomps the readers** (to glomp is to run up and hug someone, knocking them over in the process) Oops. . . hope I didn't hurt anyone! I'm sorry!  
  
By the way, I am doing fan-art for this fic. I have a picture of an older Rin drawn, and I'm starting Shippo. I also have the primary sketch for the antagonist in this story done. . . she's an original character. . . but that's all I can tell you for now! :)  
  
Oh, btw, I made up all the explanations above this. If they go against what really happens, I'm sorry. I've only seen up to episode 38.  
  
I'm gonna be gone for this weekend, so don't expect any updates. I'm kinda going to be at a no-electronics-allowed sleep-away camp (ah, those were the days. . . I'm going as a counselor) So I'll be back sometime around. . . no idea. . . ANWYWAY!  
  
TTFN! Ta Ta For Now!  
  
Update- oops I was supposed to post this on Friday (2/28) but I forgot so now I'm posting this on Sunday (3/2) and I'm back from my electronic- deprived trip. It'll be a while until I get the next chappy up, considering I haven't written it yet :) Anyways, I have up to chapter 13 planned out. :) so be happy! And review!  
  
Asher Tye- ooh. . . seto kaiba would be fun . . . :) heehee **Gears truning very rapidly in her brain as she giggles insanely**  
  
Anime haiku- sure you can be a beta reader. IM me and we can talk more about it. My AOL s/n is "earth98765". K?  
  
Also, if you have any questions regarding this fic, post them in a review and I'll do my best to answer them.  
  
"Ed is Edward Wung Hau Pepelu Tivrusky the Fourth! Ed made it up." "The Amazing Edward" "ED!!!" Ed from Cowboy Bebop is AWESOME!!! Just thought I'd throw that in there! 


	8. Chapter 8 Ataque de Cosquilla

OKEY-DOKEY!!! THE RESULTS ARE IN, AND THE WINNER FOR HYPERCHICA'S NEW ONE- AND-ONLY-LOVE-OF-HER-LIFE-FOREVER-AND-EVER-AT-LEAST-FOR-A-WEEK IS. . . VEGETA!!!!  
  
Unfortunately, we can't find him right now (hears muffled yells coming from the closet, but pays no attention to them), so. . . I shall stage a daring commando/superspy raid on a huge corporation, one headed by a tall, brunet, some-what misguided, shady, and cute-in-an-evil-sort-of-way CEO-type-ish guy.  
  
Yes, I am talking about- SETO KAIBA FROM YUGIOH!! He shall be my new one- and-only-love-of-my-life-for-ever-and-ever-at-least-for-a-week!  
  
**Puts on "the boots" (aka knee-high, skintight, black leather boots that have 5 inch heels and zip up the side) and "the dress" (aka the denim dress that ends almost 8 inches above her knees and that zips up the front although the zipper is slightly off-center and that is also skin tight.) and puts hair up in a super-spy hairdo**  
  
OK! Here I go!  
  
**scales the building with a sack after parking her hot pink PT cruiser in the front. Breaks the window to Seto Kaiba's office and bashes him over the head with the ungodly-sized boomerang she "borrowed" from Sango. He becomes unconscious and she stuffs him (gently) into the sack and scales back down the building, throws him in the back of her car and drives away**  
  
OK! He should be conscious by the time the fic has ended, so. . .  
  
ON WITH THE FIC!!!  
  
3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Ataque de Cosquilla (TICKLE ATTACK!!!)  
  
3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3  
  
3~~~~~Where we are starting from~~~~~3  
  
"Ok. A walk it is then," said Rin, using Shippo's outstretched hand to help herself up. "But first, I'm curious about one thing, Shippo."  
  
"What?" he inquired.  
  
"Why were you waiting here?" she asked.  
  
Shippo blushed.  
  
3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3  
  
3~~~~~And now we continue~~~~~3  
  
"Um. . ." Shippo turned and even deeper shade of red.  
  
"What?" Rin asked again, intrigued by his response.  
  
"Nothing," said Shippo quickly. "So, why were you at the springs?"  
  
Now it was Rin's turn to blush. Shippo quickly realized the error in what he had just said.  
  
"I mean, you know, I didn't mean that, I mean, of course you were at the springs because you were going to, but never mind, what brought you to this area?"  
  
"I was traveling," said Rin, recovering from the initial shock of being asked what she thought was a very personal question.  
  
"Sesshomaru gave me permission to go out by myself to explore. I've been traveling alone for about a month now," Rin elaborated.  
  
"Alone?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Yes. I asked to travel for one and a half months, without escort, for my 16th birthday. Sesshomaru granted my request."  
  
Rin slung her bag over her shoulder and started walking. Shippo hurried to catch up with her.  
  
"So, you mean you have been alone? How did you manage to stay safe? I mean, demons are everywhere around here," questioned Shippo.  
  
"Well, most demons know me as the Demon Lord's daughter, and plus, I'm not exactly defenseless," Rin said smugly.  
  
"What do you mean by, 'Not defenseless'? I would like to see you try and outsmart me," Shippo said with a smirk, thinking that she was bluffing. 'What could a human do against a demon?' he thought arrogantly.  
  
Rin did not reply to Shippo verbally, but rather set her face in a very determined look. She grabbed her weapon out of her belt, causing the belt to sag a little lower on her hips.  
  
It was the first time Shippo had actually seen her weapon, and he studied it intently. It was basically two black wooden rods, rounded at the ends, which were connected by a strong chain-ish type thing. The rods themselves had one edge that was sharpened to the point where she could use it as a knife.  
  
Almost faster than Shippo's eyes could perceive, she did a double front- flip towards him. When she was no farther than three inches away from his face she bent her knees and sprang up, kicking his chin as she jumped over him. Before she landed, she twisted so that she would be facing the back of Shippo's head when she landed. While she landed, she threw one side of her weapon around his neck, and held the other firmly in her hand. She caught the other side with her other hand. She braced herself with her feet against Shippo's back, and pulled on both of the sticks at the same time, causing the chain to dig into Shippo's throat.  
  
Shippo had gotten the point. "Ok, ok," he wheezed. "I get it. Let go!"  
  
Rin hesitantly let Shippo out of her death-hold. As she let go, Shippo fell to his knees on the ground, clasping his hands to his neck, and gapping for breath.  
  
"I would call that 'not defenseless', wouldn't you?"  
  
Shippo had to agree, and nodded his head.  
  
Rin was having way too much fun rubbing her superiority in Shippo's face.  
  
"I went easy on you, you know. If I were really trying to protect myself, I would have used the sharp ends of my Rikusun. That's what I call my weapon. Rikusun," Rin said.  
  
3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3  
  
Meanwhile, back with Inuyasha and Miroku, Kagome and Sango had come back. Sango was not in her normal attire. She instead was wearing an outfit much like Kagome's normal one. Miroku liked the change.  
  
"Sango," he started, "my dear, you look very lovely, if I may say so--"  
  
"Don't be getting any ideas, lecher," stated Sango firmly.  
  
Miroku, looking like a hurt puppy dog, went and sat back down. Kagome looked around.  
  
"Inuyasha and Miroku, where is Shippo?" she asked accusingly.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku gulped.  
  
"Um. . ."  
  
"You see. . ."  
  
"We were teaching him--"  
  
"--stuff and he wanted to try it for himself--"  
  
"--and so we let him go off--"  
  
"--and now we--"  
  
"--don't know exactly--"  
  
"--where--"  
  
"--he--"  
  
"--is. . ."  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku mumbled throught the entire above dialogue. Once the girls got the gist of what they were saying they were furious.  
  
"YOU LOST SHIPPO!!!?!?!?!?!"  
  
3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~BACK WITH SHIPPO AND RIN~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3  
  
Shippo was tired of Rin bragging about her talents, and the fact that she had caught him by surprise didn't help his calmness at all. Shippo wanted revenge.  
  
". . . It's ok that you were beaten by me, you know. Many other demons--"  
  
Rin never got a chance to finish her sentence. Shippo jumped up and tackled her, knocking her weapon out of the way in the process. Shippo had a mischievous look on his face, and it scared Rin. She was pinned by Shippo, and she couldn't move. It was just like when she had "attacked" him, except the roles were reversed, but Shippo's fighting technique was not quite as graceful, fluid, and gymnastically inclined as Rin's was.  
  
Rin looked up at Shippo. "Can I get up now?" she pleaded.  
  
"Nope," said Shippo. He waited a few seconds before speaking again. When he did, he was grinning impishly, staring at her.  
  
"Are you ticklish?" he asked.  
  
"NO!" she squealed, trying to cover up her sides, but finding that her arms were pinned to the ground by little spinning tops, a trademark of Shippo's.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes," said Shippo, as he started to tickle her bare stomach.  
  
"Stop it! Stop it!" Rim gasped, laughing so hard she could barely breathe.  
  
"Why?" said Shippo. "I'm not hurting you. I'm not choking you, am I?"  
  
"No! No! PLEASE, Shippo! I'm going to die from laughter here!" said Rin, still giggling incessantly.  
  
"Alright, I guess. . ." said Shippo, looking downcast as he removed the spinning tops from her hands. He got off of her, and then helped her up as well. He turned around and continues walking.  
  
"GOTCHA!" screamed Rin, as she tackled him from behind. She latched herself onto his back, piggy-back style, and immediately began tickling him right under his chin.  
  
This was too much, even for Shippo, who began laughing as well.  
  
"Hey! No fair!" he said as he reached behind him to tickle her sides back.  
  
The two laughed and laughed until they collapsed, tangled up in one another's grasps, still tickling like crazy.  
  
They finally called a tickling-truce, and then realized how intertwined they were. Both immediately blushed. They looked away from one another, but neither was willing to break the embrace they had unwittingly gotten themselves into.  
  
They both kept sneaking glances at each other, wondering what the other was thinking. Eventually, they both looked at each other at the same time, and their eyes made contact. Both had a somewhat scared look in their eyes.  
  
It was not a scared look as far as a horrified or terrified look. It was more of a scared look that said that they didn't know what was going to happen, and we afraid that they might show some feeling that they did not want to show, or did not want to feel. Or, it may have been the look of two young people, frightened at what might come next.  
  
They both stared deep into each other's eyes. Shippo saw Rin's eyes close and her lips slightly part as she leaned forward towards him. He did likewise, thinking she was inviting him in for a kiss. He did not notice the dart on the back of her neck, for if he had, he wouldn't have been as surprised when a sharp pain started at the back of his neck. He felt the numbness first overtake his neck and slowly spread throughout his body.  
  
Shippo spasmed, them fell silent. A feminine voice laughed with a tinny sound behind him.  
  
3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3  
  
OH! Cliffy! Yeah! You must think I'm evil, lol! That's two kisses I've broken up now. :) You all must hate me! My off-line reviewer, who has asked me to nickname her "fairy-tail," hates me for it. And I quote: "Why do you always stop kisses, what are you trying to drive me nuts?!" Heehee. Anyways. . .  
  
Hyperchica- got any sevens?  
  
Tall Dark haired guy tied by the waist to a chair- no  
  
Hyperchica- Kaiba! You're supposed to say "Go Fish!"  
  
Seto Kaiba- Fine. Go fish. Bnut when I said I was good at cards, this is not what I meant.  
  
Hyperchica- Seto, I know that! But I don't know how to play. . . um. . . the Yugioh card game.  
  
Seto Kaiba- DON'T CALL IT THAT! I AM THE CHAMPION!!  
  
Hyperchica- correction- you WERE the champion. Now you're not. For I have just beat you! HA! I WIN! I have more matches than you!  
  
Seto Kaiba- **sweatdrop** **thinking** I hope my bodyguards get here soon. . .  
  
Hyperchica- Wanna play again?  
  
Seto Kaiba- no. Go away.  
  
Hyperchica- **lip quivers, then bursts out in sobs** YOU MEANIE!! YOU DON"T LIKE ME!!! NOW MY FEELINGS ARE HURT!! WAAAAA!!  
  
Seto Kaiba- Um. . . don't cry?  
  
Hyperchica- **still wailing**  
  
Seto Kaiba- STOP IT! You're making me feel guilty! **mumbles** God, I'm feeling guilty for hurting the feelings or a crazed fan-girl kidnapper. . .  
  
Hyperchica- **sniffles** You do like me, then?  
  
Seto Kaiba- NO!  
  
Hyperchica- **continues crying again**  
  
Seto Kaiba- FINE! FINE!! JUST STOP YOUR WAILING ALREADY, YOU POLICE SIREN!  
  
Hyperchica- **not hearing the entire sentence, just the last two words** POLICE SIREN!?!?! QUICK!!! I HAVE TO HIDE YOU!!  
  
Seto Kaiba- What? Whatever happened to crying! Wait, don't take me anywhere! I didn't say--  
  
Hyperchica- **dragging Seto Kaiba** OK, let's go! And you readers, please read and review and tell me how mad you are at me for the cliffy and for breaking up the kisses! HEE HEE!  
  
BTW, make sure to read my friend eimi otaku 's story. Here's the url:  
  
http:// www.fictionpress.net/ read.php?storyid=1245079  
  
just take out the spaces. Also, I will not be updating my story until her story gets a few more reviews. Lets say. . . when the number at the top of hers says 6? Ok? I know this is evil of me, and makes absolutely no sense, but her story is SOOOO great and barely anyone is reviewing it! So hurry and read it!  
  
Read and Review (eimi otaku's story)!!! 


	9. Chapter 9 Chica de Osa y Alacra...

Hello, it is I, hyperchica, writing from an undisclosed location. Kai-kai is with me too. In fact, he's the reason we are in an undisclosed location!  
  
Seto Kaiba- Don't call me Kai-kai! That is not my name. You may call me Kaiba, or Mr. Kaiba, or Kaiba sir. Not Seto, not kai-kai, no nicknames!  
  
Hyperchica- Kai-kai is so silly! He is no longer the champion of the card either! I have beaten him 3 times at Go Fish, 2 times at War, 1 time at Speed. . .  
  
Seto Kaiba- I told you, I do not play with that kind of cards!  
  
Hyperchica- uhhuh, whatever. To my readers- TANK-OO! TANK-OO! TANK-OO! You guys are great! Seven reviews on otaku eimi's story (or is it eimi otaku? I dunno. . .) I guess that means I can post now! Even tho I have the sneaking suspicion that they all were by the same person. . . but a promise is a promise. So here is the ficcy-wicky! Goodie goodie gumdrops!  
  
Seto Kaiba- You scare me. Start the fic and shut up. Then the poor readers won't have to deal with your insane rantings.  
  
Hyperchica- If I start it will you play me again at BS?  
  
Seto Kaiba- Don't you need three people for that?  
  
Hyperchica- Hmmm. . . that's right. . . Gotta go find a third! So here's the fic!  
  
3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Chica de Osa y Alacran (Bear Scorpion Girl)  
  
3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3  
  
3~~~~~Where we are starting from~~~~~3  
  
They both stared deep into each other's eyes. Shippo saw Rin's eyes close and her lips slightly part as she leaned forward towards him. He did likewise, thinking she was inviting him in for a kiss. He did not notice the dart on the back of her neck, for if he had, he wouldn't have been as surprised when a sharp pain started at the back of his neck. He felt the numbness first overtake his neck and slowly spread throughout his body.  
  
Shippo spasmed, then fell silent. A feminine voice laughed with a tinny sound behind him.  
  
3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3  
  
3~~~~~And now we continue~~~~~3  
  
As Rin awoke, she realized she was in a small dark place, crammed next to who she thought was Shippo. The floor she sat on was damp, and the air was musty. The temperature was on the cooler side, and she shivered, trying to fold her arms across her chest.  
  
When she attempted this, she realized that her arms were tied behind her back. Looking down, she noticed that her feet were tied together in the same fashion.  
  
Rin squinted in order to get a better look at her bindings. She could barely make them out, but she saw that the ties were nothing more than a segment of very old rope. She laughed in spite of her current situation.  
  
'Who is this guy?' she thought. 'They must not know me very well if they expect me to be bound by some moldy old rope.'  
  
"I am not that stupid," said a voice coming from a direction Rin could not figure out. The voice was nondescript, and Rin could tell nothing from it except that its owner was female.  
  
"I did not say that," said Rin.  
  
"No. But you thought it."  
  
'She knows what I'm thinking!' Rin realized. Rin suddenly perceived just how bleak her situation was.  
  
"Who are you?" Rin inquired.  
  
"Urissa," the voice said simply.  
  
An opening appeared in front of Rin, and light spilled through the crack. Rin squinted again, trying to get her eyes accustomed to the sudden light. When she finally got over the wave of brightness, she looked up at the voice's owner.  
  
'A hybrid!' Rin thought. "But a rather odd mix . . .I can't make it out."  
  
"Yes, I am a hybrid. Bear and scorpion to be exact," the voice coolly replied, again to Rin's thoughts.  
  
"Can you read my thoughts?" Rin, terrified at this new turn of events, struggled to keep her mind blank.  
  
"Yes. I can hear your every deliberation as clear as if you were yelling it into my ear. So don't even think about leaving. Literally," the hybrid threatened.  
  
"Um . . ." said Rin, trying to change the subject, "How is it possible that you are such an unlikely hybrid?"  
  
"My parents were in their human forms at the time I was conceived, though why I am telling you this I do not know. I suppose it is because one should humor someone whose days are numbered. In very low numbers."  
  
With this, Urissa laughed maniacally.  
  
Rin, scared out of her wits, pulled against the old rope binding her. She felt a slight shock go through her fingertips as the ropes glowed green.  
  
"Foolish girl. Do you really think I would bind you without an enchantment? I saw you take on that demon. And I also saw that he is no pushover either. I am not an idiot. Do not insult me with your feeble attempts to escape," Urissa sneered.  
  
Rin glared at Urissa's sneering face. Just then, she heard her male companion start to stir.  
  
3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3  
  
Shippo lazily opened his eye. He looked to his right, and saw Rin, peering down at him with a concerned look on her face.  
  
"Shippo are you ok?" she asked, leaning towards him.  
  
Her face was slightly out of focus to Shippo, who was stilt not totally awake. He nodded to Rin's question, acknowledging that he was not dead or anything horrible like that.  
  
"Stupid girl, of course he is ok. He is not a weak human. He is a demon."  
  
Rin turned and made a sound, which sounded suspiciously like a growl to Shippo, in the direction of the light source. Shippo's eyes were coming back into focus now, and he turned to see whom exactly the owner of the offending voice was.  
  
When he first saw her, he blinked a few times, thinking his eyes were deceiving him. But no, even when his vision became crisp again, she still looked the same.  
  
Her eyes were a bright green, and she had on dark crimson eye shadow that matched the color of her lips. Her hair was as dark as the sky on a moonless night, and had green ornamental things on the front part of the sides of her head.  
  
He looked closer at her hair and noticed two ears sticking out from the top, much like Inuyasha's, except hers looked like bear ears, and were brown.  
  
Her dress was a dark-ish green, and one of the straps was broken. The broken strap hung down from where it was still attacked. The dress over her stomach was netted, and you could see skin underneath it. The bottom of her dress stopped about five inches higher than her knees, and the hem was torn up. All things considered, her dress was one step away from becoming a rag.  
  
However, the part of her appearance that took him most by surprise was a tail. It was yellow, with green tints, and had a sharp point at the end. He had never seen anything like it on a demon before. It reminded him of something he had seen on a bug he squashed, then got poisoned by as a result.  
  
'Who is she? And why am I here?' Shippo wondered.  
  
"I am Urissa. You are here because I brought you here."  
  
Shippo freaked out. He turned to Rin.  
  
"SHE CAN READ MY THOUGHTS RIN! SHE CAN READ MY THOUGHTS! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!" screamed Shippo.  
  
He was just a tiny bit off the wall from the poison still lingering in his system. However, no one knew this, so they just thought he was a scardy cat.  
  
Rin shook her head, disgusted. 'What an idiot,' she thought.  
  
Urissa turned to face Rin. "Even though you are my prisoner, I agree with you. Wholeheartedly."  
  
Urissa sat down on a rock. After a few minutes, all the effects of the poison on Shippo's demon body had disappeared, and he was back to normal.  
  
'Wonder what her tail does?' he thought, not being able to recall the few minutes when he was under the influence of the poison.  
  
"Watch," said Urissa simply as she ran out of the small cave where they all were located. She came running back a few minutes later, a bunny rabbit in her hand. She took her tail and quickly punctured the rabbit's skin. Almost instantly, the struggling furry body of the bunny became limp. Shippo could hear no heartbeat from the poor creature.  
  
"YOU KILLED IT! IT DIDN'T NEED TO DIE! WHY DID YOU KILL IT?" Rin yelled, extremely upset.  
  
"You can thank your friend for that," the demoness replied. "He was the one who asked what my tail could do."  
  
"Shippo! How could you!" Rin said with emotion quavering in her voice.  
  
"I . . . I . . . I didn't," said Shippo, confused.  
  
"You thought it, didn't you!" accused Rin.  
  
"Well, I did," Shippo admitted, "but I don't see how that--"  
  
"You fool! Don't you remember anything! She can read minds!" Rin yelled exasperatedly.  
  
"Um . . ." Shippo paused, trying to remember when he had learned this. Just then, the events of ten minutes ago decided to unearth themselves in Shippo's mind.  
  
"Crud!" he yelled, mad at himself.  
  
'If only I had remembered sooner. . .' he thought remorsefully.  
  
Rin was still sobbing over the poor bunny. "The loss of a life is horrible," she whispered, "even if it is just a bunny. This bunny could have been part of someone's family. . ." With this she looked up at Urissa. "AND YOU KILLED IT! WITH NO REASON AT ALL!" she screamed with rage, and then broke down in sobs again.  
  
Urissa laughed in way that sent shivers up Shippo's spine.  
  
"Stop it!" he commanded. "That was a dirty rotten thing to do!"  
  
"You have no power over me, you stupid fox demon! Do not act like you do," said Urissa.  
  
Rin's head was still bent, and she was silently crying. Shippo heard her mutter something, and as he listened closer her could just barely make out what she was saying.  
  
"Mother . . . father . . ."  
  
Shippo's heart felt ripped apart when she said that.  
  
'Dang, now what have I done. I've caused my Rin to become unhappy. . . did I just think MY Rin?'  
  
"Yes, you did," said Urissa.  
  
"STUPID! WHY DO YOU KEEP READING MY THOUGHTS!" yelled Shippo  
  
"Why do you keep thinking," Urissa retorted, "when you know I can read your mind?" Shippo growled. He had a pout on his face for a while, but then the pout turned into a mischievous smirk.  
  
3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3  
  
Rin finally stopped crying. She had no more tears left to cry. She raised her head and looked with red puffy eyes over at Shippo.  
  
He had a smirk on his face that kind of scared her. He was staring at Urissa, never blinking. Suddenly, his face screwed up in concentration. His eyes closed and he whispered something Rin could not hear.  
  
Just as he did this, Urissa stumbled back, as if hit by a blow to the head. He repeated whispering over and over again, and every time, Urissa would stagger back.  
  
Shippo was whispering for about the fourteenth time, and once again, Urissa stepped away. However, this time is was different. She tripped, fell, and hit her head on a rock, knocking herself unconscious.  
  
The ropes that had been binding Rin and Shippo's wrists and ankles suddenly went slack and fell down.  
  
"YES! I was right!" yelled Shippo, jumping up from his sitting position. He grabbed Rin's hand and pulled her up, but did not let go.  
  
"Come on!" he said urgently.  
  
"But . . . she's gonna catch us!"  
  
Shippo was running very quickly, dragging Rin behind him.  
  
"Don't worry, even if she did wake up from that, we are too far away now for her to catch us," reassured Shippo.  
  
"Shouldn't you knock on wood now or something?" Rin asked.  
  
"Can't," said Shippo, running out of breath.  
  
Just then, a piece of wood fell from the top of the cave, which had widened considerably from where they originally were.  
  
"There's some!" said Rin.  
  
Shippo groaned, but went to knock on it, just to humor Rin.  
  
The second he touched it, the wood seemed to spring to life. It transformed into something great, something powerful, something in a white baboon cloak, and then all went dark for Shippo and Rin as roots shot out from under the cloak and covered the entrance they were so close to.  
  
"All is lost," whispered Rin as she clung to Shippo.  
  
3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3  
  
How could I! I'M SO EVIL! THEY WERE SO CLOSE! Oh btw, Urissa is an OC (original character) I made up. I have fan art for her, and Rin, and I'm working on shippo's. I drew all of them by myself. Unfortunately, I have nowhere to post them! I anyone has a site they would be willing to let me post them on, that would be great!!! OK, now what am I on? **looking down at cards in her hand**  
  
Seto Kaiba- sixes.  
  
Hyperchica- Thank you! **sets down 2 cards** two sixes!  
  
The third person- BS.  
  
Hyperchica- Nope! Oops! Sry! I forgot to introduce the third player for this game. He's from the Yu-gi-oh world too! He's got blond hair. . . and his name is . . . JO-JO!!!  
  
Third- HEY! NO IT'S NOT!!! IT'S JOEY!!! JOEY WHEELER!!!  
  
Hyperchica- whatever you say, Jo-jo! Ok, now take the cards! It's your turn now, Jo-jo!  
  
Joey- One seven.  
  
Hyperchica- BS.  
  
Joey- Dang it!  
  
Kaiba- one eight  
  
Joey- BS.  
  
Kaiba- Take 'em.  
  
Joey- Double dang!  
  
Hyperchica- One sec, before I take my turn, please let me tell you something-I have planned up to chapter 18!! YA FOR HYPERCHICA!!! Ok, 3 nines. **sets down last few cards**  
  
Joey- BS.  
  
Hyperchica- NOPE!!! TAKE 'EM!!! I WIN!!  
  
Joey- but I had the most cards!  
  
Kaiba- the point of the game is to have the least cards, you fool!  
  
Joey- WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME THAT BEFORE!!!  
  
Hyperchica- Cuz it was too fun watching you!  
  
Anyways, if you all are reading this, it means eimi otaku's story has 5 reviews! Thank you! Anyways, I hope you all have read it, cuz it's a really, REALLY good story! Here's the url again!  
  
http:// www.fictionpress.net/ read.php?storyid=1245079  
  
TAKE OUT THE SPACES OF THE URL!!! THEY ARE BETWEEN "; and "www." AND ".net/" and "read.php" If you don't, the url will not work!!!  
  
Anyways, remember to read and review!!! Tonk-ooz! (translation- thank you!) 


	10. Chapter 10 Hablaron Entre Diente...

Aloha! It beith me! Hyperchica! I am single and bitter again. . . Kai-kai left! His stupid bodyguards found the undisclosed location (which was, btw, cold stone creamery! The best ice cream place in the world: "if you can dream it, we can ice cream it!" ok, not so undisclosed, but I bet you didn't guess we'd hide there!  
  
VOICE FROM THE SKY: HYPERCHICA DOES NOT OWN COLD STONE CREAMERY.  
  
Thank you, voice in the sky. Oh, btw, if any of you know where I'm talking about here's the best ice cream combo ever!  
  
Ice cream- Sweet Cream Ice cream  
  
Mix Ins: rainbow sprinkles and blackberries!!!  
  
Ok back to the sentence I interrupted) and took him away! And Jo-jo got taken away too! Wah! I'm so sad! And bitter again! Actually, I enjoy being single!!! It's fun!!! (That's in real life tho. Online, I want to be a bitter dump-ee)  
  
Oh, btw, I have a few reviewer responses  
  
Nightswift- ok, fear not, there will be some Shippo/Rin in this chappy. Also, I was directing the "all by the same person" comment to son_of_gilgamesh, but I know he didn't now, so I am happy!!!! I'm sorry for insulting you.  
  
darkpride- I got ur name right! No capitals! Yeah! ALSO- I didn't realize that the witch that made Kikyo come back to life was named Urrisa . . . I got the name Urissa from urisidae, which is the genus for bears (I think. . . .) ALSO as for the fanart for this, I have it all, and it's scanned into my comp, so if anyone can give me a place to put it, then everyone can see it! I have fan art for Rin, Urissa, and a face for Shippo. My style is not exactly the same as the animators of IY, but I tried my best! ALSO- did you mean Naraku as the new one-and-only- blahblahblah . . . that would be fun . . . heehee . . . oh the possibilities!  
  
Anyways, I don't have a one-and-only-love-of-my-life-for-ever-and-ever-at- least-for-a-week. Again. So, my dearest reviewers! You know what that means! VOTING!!! FUNFUNFUN!!! Ok, so, yeah. Thou mayest brainstorm whilst thou readith the fic!  
  
3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Hablaron Entre Dientes (They Spoke in Mumbles)  
  
3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3  
  
3~~~~~Where we are starting from~~~~~3  
  
Just then, a piece of wood fell from the top of the cave, which had widened considerably from where they originally were.  
  
"There's some!" said Rin.  
  
Shippo groaned, but went to knock on it, just to humor Rin.  
  
The second he touched it, the wood seemed to spring to life. It transformed into something great, something powerful, something in a white baboon cloak, and then all went dark for Shippo and Rin as roots shot out from under the cloak and covered the entrance they were so close to.  
  
"All is lost," whispered Rin as she clung to Shippo. 3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3  
  
3~~~~~And now we continue~~~~~3  
  
Rin and Shippo stood there for a while, looking at the solid wall that had just sprung up in front of them. Rin was still clinging to Shippo. Shippo, although very anxious because of this *slight* complication in his plan to escape, couldn't help but notice Rin's very un-Rin-like actions.  
  
'Why is she clinging to me? She was so strong back at the clearing. Is this the same person?' Shippo wondered, as he looked down to Rin, who was huddled against him, her face hidden in his chest. He could smell waves of fear coming off of her, although she remained silent.  
  
Shippo turned his thoughts away from Rin, and racked his memory trying to remember the events leading up to the wall springing up in front of them, blocking their escape.  
  
'There was a piece of wood . . . it kind of looked like a shuttle . . . now where do I remember seeing that shape of wood from?' Shippo wondered again.  
  
Slowly, he sifted through his memories, trying to recall exactly why the shuttle-shaped object looked familiar. His mind went back to the time when Kagome and Inuyasha ran into Koga for the second time. It was when Kagura, the evil witchy lady, had murdered Koga's entire tribe in cold blood. He remembered that Sango, Miroku, and himself went into the house where Kagura was located and she threw--That was it!  
  
'It's a Naraku Puppet!' he thought excitedly.  
  
"Yes, yes it is."  
  
He turned around to see whom the voice had originated from, but in his mind, he already knew.  
  
There was a slight light coming from the direction from which they had been running, and against this light, Shippo saw a silhouette. It was the shape of a woman, and it had a tail.  
  
Rin surprised Shippo by muttering, without looking up, "Urissa."  
  
"My, aren't you the intuitive one, wimpy girl," sneered Urissa, stepping to where they could see the self-satisfied smile on her face.  
  
"I AM NOT WIMPY! I . . .have my reasons," Rin finished lamely, as she stood up back again, no longer leaning on Shippo for support.  
  
Urissa ignored Rin's comment, and addressed the fox demon. "And you as well, Shippo. You were correct in your assumption. It is a Naraku puppet, but no, Naraku is not behind this. I will not be controlled by some pitiful half-demon."  
  
"Then how--" Rin started, but was interrupted.  
  
"Let me finish talking!" yelled Urissa. "Now, if you'd just shut up, I stole the puppet from Naraku. I have it trained so that, even if I am knocked out and my prey should decide to try and escape, it will drop down and extend roots to cover up the entrance to my cave."  
  
Shippo decided to try something.  
  
'Would my fox fire burn through it?' he wondered, directing his thought towards Urissa.  
  
Urissa did not answer. Shippo was elated. Since she hadn't responded with, "No, it won't," that most likely meant he could burn through it!  
  
'I feel like laughing in her face!' Shippo thought, trying to provoke her.  
  
"You do, and I kill you right here and now," stated Urissa very crossly.  
  
Shippo laughed, against his better judgment.  
  
"If you try that now, I will kill you. Have no doubt about it," threatened Urissa.  
  
If an outside party had walked in on the three at that second, they would have probably felt very amused at the mix of emotions displayed by them. Urissa was so mad that she practically had steam coming out of her ears. Rin was just standing there, looking very, very, very confused. And to top off the entire thing, Shippo was rolling the floor laughing for some reason that no one but he really understood. Well, Urissa got it, but she didn't find it very funny.  
  
"STOP IT!" Urissa yelled, sounding like a 3 year old throwing a temper tantrum.  
  
In her fit of blind rage, she took her tail and stung both of them again, almost instantaneously. She stung Shippo on his side, and Rin on her stomach, since those two areas were the easiest to get to. They both collapsed, and the last sound they heard was a smug, "Heh!" from their favorite hybrid.  
  
3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3  
  
Shippo drifted in and out of consciousness several times during the hours that followed, unbeknownst to everyone else.  
  
A particular time when he opened his eyes for a brief second, he wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not. For there in front of him was Urissa, crying, bent over the bunny rabbit she had killed earlier.  
  
A strange sense of déjà vu swept over him as he heard Urissa mutter something.  
  
"Mother . . . father . . ."  
  
Shippo was very surprised, but before he could ponder what she said anymore, he fell back in to the oblivion of unconsciousness.  
  
3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3  
  
Rin was the first to fully come to her senses. She looked around, and seeing that Urissa was no longer in the area, she shook Shippo.  
  
"Wake up! Wake up! Oh, you stupid boy! Why don't you wake up!" she said loudly in his ear, loud enough to wake him up, but quiet enough that Urissa wouldn't hear her.  
  
Scooting away from him a bit, she searched around the floor with her hands for something. Her hands finally came across what she was looking for: a rock.  
  
As well as she could with her hands tied behind her back, she threw a rock at Shippo.  
  
The rock hit Shippo's head, and he awoke with a start.  
  
"Wha-wha-huh?" he stuttered, then looked at Rin, who had a gigantic grin on her face.  
  
"You're awake," she said.  
  
"Yeah," said Shippo, rubbing the spot on his head where the rock had hit. "Wha'd you do that for?"  
  
"You wouldn't wake up. Now you're awake."  
  
Rin scooted closer to him and lowered her head until it almost touched his. He wasn't quite sure what she was doing, but then he heard her whisper.  
  
"How are we gonna get out of here?" she asked.  
  
Shippo began to think. 'Hmm . . . she's right, how are we gonna get out of here? We could--'  
  
A screeching voice came from the far back of the cave: "I CAN HEAR YOU! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT ESCAPING!" Shippo sat back, remembering that his thoughts were now not just his own.  
  
"Shoot! I forgot," Shippo muttered.  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Rin yelled suddenly, causing Shippo to jump with surprise.  
  
"Ai . . . my ears, Rin! Don't scream that loud . . ." Shippo said. Now he had to deal not only with a bump on his head from the rock Rin threw, but also with ringing ears.  
  
"Sorry," Rin whispered, " but I have an idea! If we mutter things and think out loud instead of thinking inside our heads, and we don't think out loud too loudly, and she can't hear us, then we'll be safe!"  
  
"Rin, you're a genius!" said Shippo. He felt like hugging the clever girl. He probably would have hugged her, except for the eensy weensy fact that his hands were bound behind his back.  
  
"Ok, so what can we do . . ." he muttered.  
  
The two were quiet for a moment, except for the low mumble of voiced thoughts that came from their barely moving mouths. They remained that way for quite a few minutes, but eventually Rin voiced a thought that had been plaugueing her mind all day.  
  
" Shippo, exactly what were you thinking to shock her so much that she stumbled?" Rin inquired.  
  
Shippo looked uncomfortable, but finally said, "Um . . . maybe I'll tell you later . . ."  
  
Rin was puzzled, but she continued.  
  
"Well, if you think that again, then hopefully she'll still be shocked by it, and we can escape again! Except . . . what about the Naraku puppet?" she wondered aloud.  
  
"My fox fire!" Shippo muttered to himself excitedly. "You leave that part to me, Rin."  
  
"I feel kinda stupid, I mean," Rin stopped, trying to figure out the right words to voice what she was trying to say, " I feel so useless. You are gonna shock her, and then you are gonna get us out--"  
  
"Rin, it's ok," reassured Shippo. "You were the one that came up with this plan, that's enough. You don't always have to be the hero . . . errr . . . heroine."  
  
Rin still had an unsure look on her face, and was muttering what Shippo asumed to be her thoughts.  
  
Shippo waited for her to stop feeling sorry for herself. He waited, and waited, and waited, and waited. Five minutes had passed, and Shippo got impatient.  
  
"Come on, Rin. It's now or never! Don't be so stubborn!" said Shippo finally, exasperated.  
  
"I'm not stubborn!" Rin retorted.  
  
"Whatever," said Shippo as Urissa walked back into earshot.  
  
"I do not know what you two are doing," droned Urissa, "but whatever it is. . ."  
  
Ignoring Urissa, Rin leaned over to Shippo. When she got close enough to his ear, she whispered, "When I say the word, go."  
  
Shippo whispered back, "What is the word?"  
  
"Now!" Rin hissed, meaning that that was the word. Shippo, however, took it differently, and initiated the plan  
  
His face scrunched up in concentration, and he began muttering with a similar rhythm as he had before. This time, however, Urissa was prepared.  
  
As hard as Shippo concentrated, she did not waver. Urissa was as cold and unmoving as the stone in the cave surrounding her. For a moment, Shippo was nervous: How would they every get out if the first part of their plan didn't even work?  
  
However, from where Rin was sitting, she could tell that it was taking all of Urissa's power to keep herself from being overpowered by Shippo's thoughts. Rin had another idea.  
  
She tugged at the ropes that bound her wrists and ankles, and they became slack. She tugged even more, and the ropes completely fell off.  
  
"Ah, I see," muttered Rin almost inaudibly. "She was concentrating so hard on resisting Shippo that she forgot to keep the spell that she put on the bindings sufficiently strong."  
  
Shippo and Urissa were stuck in a staring contest and neither dared to break eye contact. Rin decided this was to her advantage. She snuck up behind Urissa.  
  
3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3  
  
Shippo was trying very hard not to blink. Urissa's unfeeling green eyes bored into his mind, causing it to hurt in the same way as a horribly intense brain freeze. She kept staring at him, as he stared back at her. He sent his little thought her way many, many times, and he could have been kidding himself, but he thought he saw the beginnings of a tear coming to her eyes.  
  
Despite this flaw in her stone-cold appearance, Shippo felt like he would keel over and faint any second, but he saw a figure clothed mostly in orange sneak up behind Urissa.  
  
"KYA!" he heard Rin yell as two black sticks came crashing on top of Urissa's head, knocking her out.  
  
"Yeah Rin!" Shippo yelled, as he rubbed his eyes trying to get rid of the horrible brain-freeze-type-thing that Urissa had bestowed upon him.  
  
Rin was very happy with herself, and did not feel so useless anymore now that she had contributed to their escape. However, she did not allow her pride to get in the way of their plan.  
  
"Come on, Shippo!" she yelled, this time, grabbing his hand and pulling him along after her in the general direction of the exit.  
  
They had been running for no more than thirty seconds before the Naraku puppet stick dropped in front of them as it had last time when it thwarted their first attempt at escape.  
  
This time, however, was different. Shippo was ready.  
  
"FOX FIRE!" he yelled, bringing his hand back to his right side and then pushing them out in unison in front of him, blue fire erupting out of his palms.  
  
The Naraku puppet was soon no more than a pile of ash.  
  
"Let's go!" said Shippo, as he ran out towards the bright beams of natural light coming from outside the cave.  
  
Rin and Shippo took their first steps out of the cave, and were awed by the colorfulness all around them. It was such a contrast from the dark, gray cave where they had been held prisoner.  
  
Nevertheless, the two knew better than to be caught up in such trivial things and continued running for their freedom, and quite possibly, their lives.  
  
While they were running, Rin turned to Shippo and asked again, "Are you sure you don't want to tell me what thought you were trying to send to her?"  
  
Shippo quickly glanced over at Rin's face, which was riddled with curiosity, and replied, "Maybe some other time."  
  
They continued running for what seemed like hours, until they reached a grassy field with a stream. They collapsed alongside the brook, breathing heavily from their flight from the menacing hybrid.  
  
They remained there, saying nothing and doing nothing for a while, still in shock from their close encounter with the fourth kind. (the first kind being humans, the second kind being demons, the third kind being hanyous [aka half-demons], and the fourth kind being hybrids!!! I put them in order of which you are introduced to in the series. Goodness gracious I have no life)  
  
As Rin relaxed, she took an opportunity to glance over at Shippo. She could help but notice how cute he looked right then. His chin was tilted back, to open his airway better, Rin assumed. She was amazed at how fast he could run. 'Normally very few demons could keep up with my running pace, yet Shippo practically dragged me the entire way here. He has to be pretty fit to be able to do that . . . oh course he is! Just look at him! He's . . . unlike any other guy I've ever met. It's not just that he's good-looking, but he's got a heart to match his exterior appearance. All the other attractive guys I have ever met have been egotistical, self- absorbed brutes. He's . . .' Rin paused, searching for a word to describe Shippo. She closed her eyes in thought  
  
Shippo gazed over at Rin, whose closed eyes made her look especially serene and peaceful. 'Wow she's gorgeous,' Shippo thought. 'She's changed so much since we were little . . . let me see . . . if she is sixteen now like she told me, and it's been eight years, then she must have been . . . eight years old when we met. Which means, since I'm seventeen and so I'd be one year older than her, I would have been nine at the time. Wow, that seems like such a long time ago. Is there anything the same about me still? I don't know. I can't tell. But I remember her face back then. So trusting, so happy. Her eyes still hold the same sparkle they did then. Rin is . . . beautiful. Not only in body, but in mind and spirit.'  
  
The two sat there for a while, lost in their interior monlouges.  
  
Rin was the first to break out of her thoughts, and wanted to bring Shippo out of his. So she did was any self-respecting, demon-raised, stick whacking, gymnastically inclined, warrior human girl would do.  
  
She leaned forward and got her mouth as close to Shippo's ear as she could without having them touch. By this time, he had noticed her, and was wondering what she was going to do.  
  
Shippo listened in carefully, his senses attuned to the fine whisper he was expecting.  
  
"Ya wanna know what, Shippo?" she asked in a hushed voice.  
  
"Mmm-hmm?" he hummed his response.  
  
"I never . . ." she started to say quietly, then surprised him by tackling him and screaming, "GOT YOU BACK FOR TICKLING ME!"  
  
She started to tickle him, and Shippo, catching on, yelled in response, "TICKLE ATTACK!!!"  
  
They both were tickling each other, each one getting in as much tickling as they could, and laughing like the moment would never end. They fought for the upper hand in the situation, rolling around in the grass in an effort to become less vulnerable to the other's barrage of tickles.  
  
After a while, they both gave up on trying to tickle one another, and relaxed. It was only then that they realized how intertwined their arms were, and just how close they were together.  
  
Rin's hair was dirty, and she was covered in mud and leaves from the river's bank near them. Shippo was equally grubby. Together, they were one very messy pair. Their faces were so close together that their noses were only three finger-widths apart. They stared deep into each other's eyes.  
  
For the second time that day, Shippo got a odd sense of déjà vu. This situation really reminded him of the first tickle fight that they had initiated. It was almost the exact same, except, he hoped, for one thing.  
  
"Rin?" he said quietly.  
  
"Yes?" she breathlessly answered.  
  
"Promise me you won't get stuck by a poison dart this time," he told her.  
  
Rin chuckled softly, and slightly nodded her head.  
  
Rin and Shippo closed their eyes and leaned in. Both of their hearts were beating rapidly. Rin was nervous: this would be her first kiss ever. Shippo was in the same situation.  
  
Their lips met briefly, and both of the teenagers drew back.  
  
Rin wasn't sure what she felt right then. When Shippo's lips had touched her own, she felt a wave of warmth course throughout her body. She rather liked it . . . it felt . . . comforting.  
  
Shippo was worried by the contemplative look on Rin's face. He feared that he maybe did not do it right. What if Rin didn't like him after this? What if she left? Shippo felt that, if she left, he would be heartbroken.  
  
As it turned out, Shippo did not have to worry. Just then, Rin leaned in and kissed Shippo once more, this time, with more than a simple peck. Her lips were slightly parted, and she kissed him deeply. Shippo was surprised at first, but then relaxed and started to kiss her back.  
  
As the sun set behind them, the two innocent teenagers were in their own world, where nothing bad could ever happen to them.  
  
3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3  
  
Ah! How cute! Ok, I'm not quite sure how the love scene was, cuz I'm not very experienced in those matters . . . ok, so I have NO experience at all. But oh well! I hope it was suitable. Also, I realize that at one point in this chapter I kinda altered an actual event that happened in the series, but oh well! It's my ficcy! I get to do what I want to!  
  
Anyways, please R+R and tell me WHO MY NEW ONE-AND-ONLY-LOVE-OF-MY-LIFE-FOR- EVER-AND-EVER-AT-LEAST-FOR-A-WEEK SHOULD BE!!! I look forward to your ideas! 


	11. Chapter 11 Una Pelea y Un Arbol

Posted on : 3/17/03  
  
Hello! Hyperchica here! Just thought I'd start off by telling you guys something--I don't start to write my next chapter until I have 5 reviews on the last one normally. Why, you ask? Cuz usually I ask for ya'll to vote on who my one-and-only-love-of-my-life-for-ever-and-ever-at-least-for-a- week should be for the next chapter.  
  
It's not cuz I'm evil, I just wanna have a full consensus of what ya'll think. Or if you don't care at all. Or if you think I should get a real b/f and stop torturing the poor cartoon characters, you can tell me that too. That will never happen tho. I have too much fun being single!  
  
I could get a real b/f if I wanted to, but I don't. I flirt too much to have a b/f. I guess the flirting goes along with being hyper.  
  
For Example: Ya know how, if you've got "pet names" for guys, you supposedly like them? Well, lemme see . . . I have pet names for . . . **trying to think of nicknames she's got for her guys friends** lemme see, of the top of my head, there's Houshi-sama, Shippo-chan, Cantaloupe, Artichoke, the Oblivious one, Jaken, Fluffy, Cathyduck, Strawberry, "Lil Bro", Seat Stealer, TSK(aka Tall Skinny Kid) . . . ok, some of those are for the same people, so altogether there's . . . 6 guys! And how many of those people do I have a crush on? ZIP! ZERO! NADA! NONE! (Contrary to popular belief on nickname number 4. **COUGH**buttercup**COUGH**)  
  
ANYWAYS!! But you didn't come to hear about my non-existent-by-choice love life. You came here to hear about . . . ME AND KOGA!!! Well, fear not, faithful readers! He shall be in this story! And me too! But not as me . . . but as my other alter ego, ADENA!!!!! HEEHEEHEEHEEHEE ok . . . so you didn't come to hear about that either.  
  
OOH!!!!! GUESS WHAT!!!! I'M GETTING EPISODES 1-26 OF TRIGUN!!!!! ON DVD!!!! AND IT ONLY COST ME 47.98!!! AND IT'S NORMALLY 120-ODD DOLLARS!!!! I AM ********SOOOOOOOOOO*********** EXCITED!!!!!! I GOT THEM FROM THIS SITE WHERE EVERYTHING IS LIKE 70-MILLION TIMES CHEAPER THAN NORMAL! INSTANT MESSAGE ME IF YOU WANT THE SITE!!!! CUZ I AM SOOOOOOOOO GLAD I FOUND IT!!!!  
  
Oh that reminds me (I have no idea why that reminded me, but oh well): darkpride, do you have AIM? Cuz I gotta talk to you, k? Otherwise, I'll have to go by email.  
  
Also: to Asher Tye- You want to know if Urissa is going to come back? You'll just have to wait and see **grins evily**  
  
To silver destiny: Tank ooz! (translation: thank you!) or Gomen, if ya wanna go all Japanese on me. Not that there's anything wronf with being Japanese. ANWAYS!! But thank you for the compliment! I'm glad you think my story is kewl! YEAH!!!!  
  
To reviewers in general: for my one-and-only-blah-blah-blah, I cannot use Miroku of one of my guy-friends would get the wrong idea. Sry bout that! The same thing goes for: fluffy, Shippo, and Jaken (altho for the last who would ever suggest them anyway!)  
  
Anyways (again!) Where was I? Oh yes. You guys probably want me to stop my rant and start the fic. Fine. Be that way. I hope you have fun reading my fic. Oh wait, I actually do! Heehee! Have fun!!!  
  
ZE FICCY HAZ ARRIVED  
  
3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Una Pelea y Un Arbol (An Argument and a Tree)  
  
3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3  
  
3~~~~~Where we are starting from~~~~~3  
  
Just then, Rin leaned in and kissed Shippo once more, this time, with more than a simple peck. Her lips were slightly parted, and she kissed him deeply. Shippo was surprised at first, but then relaxed and started to kiss her back.  
  
As the sun set behind them, the two innocent teenagers were in their own world, where nothing bad could ever happen to them. 3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3  
  
3~~~~~And now we continue~~~~~3  
  
Shippo and Rin broke their kiss when they started to run out of breath. They quickly moved apart, embarrassed by their confessions of feelings.  
  
They felt extremely awkward after that, yet somewhat relieved too. At least both of them had gotten their feelings out.  
  
However, the awkwardness overpowered any relief they might have felt, and they did not speak to each other for a while after that.  
  
When someone did finally break the silence, it was Rin.  
  
"Umm . . . do you have any idea where we are?" she asked Shippo.  
  
Shippo looked around. For the first time, he realized he had absolutely no idea of their location. They were far from any landmarks he ever had seen.  
  
"No. I don't. Do you?" he asked her in reply.  
  
Rin shook her head. "Not a clue."  
  
"She musta taken us pretty far, huh?" he commented.  
  
"No duh, genius," she said. Rin was feeling tired and grumpy because of the long trek to their current location, and as a result, was more frustrated than she would normally be with her new companion, "Captain Obvious", who had sprung from her old companion "Shippo".  
  
"Well you don't have to be mean about it!" he snapped back.  
  
Well, there went all that emotional bonding. Down the drain, so they say.  
  
Rin and Shippo didn't speak to each other after that for quite a while. However, this time, it was not out of awkwardness, but rather out of frustration with the other.  
  
The sky began to darken, and, even though they were not talking to each other, both knew they had to make some type of collaborative effort if they were ever gonna set up camp. However, both were too stubborn to admit it, and just stood there, backs to each other, until the stars and moon came out, and it started to get cold out.  
  
Finally, Shippo spoke.  
  
"Ok. Whether we're talking to each other or not, it's dark. I'm tired. We gotta set up some type of camp for the night," he told her.  
  
"Yeah. But where? I ask you, since you're OBVIOUSLY the brains of this operation," said Rin sarcastically.  
  
"Dang it, Rin! Can't you just act mature for five second and listen! The longer we spend out here, the longer I'm awake, and the longer I have to talk to you!"  
  
"Well! I had nooooo idea you felt that way! That changes EVERYTHING! Since my voice is so HORRIBLE to listen to, why don't you just leave!" Rin snapped.  
  
"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO!" yelled Shippo.  
  
His cry echoed across the empty meadow, which had been silent except for the arguing of the two teenage travelers. Both Shippo and Rin felt guilty. It was as if they had broken the peace in some type of sacred temple.  
  
"There's a forest over that way," Rin whispered. "We can go over there. I'm sure there'll be somewhere we can stop."  
  
"Let's go," replied Shippo in an equally hushed voice.  
  
Rin began to walk in the direction of the forest. Shippo started walking besides her.  
  
After three or four minutes, they still seemed no closer to the forest as they had been before. Shippo could see Rin's eyes start to droop.  
  
"Are you getting tired?" he asked her, genuinely concerned.  
  
"No! I'm fine. . . still as awake as I was this morning . . . couldn't . . . have . . . more . . . energy . . ." Rin's eyes drooped some more as her walking pace slowed and she began to yawn.  
  
Rin suddenly just sat down. "Here's a good sleeping place. I like it here," she said, as she started to lay down on the dewy grass.  
  
"Don't be silly!" chided Shippo. "You'll get sick or something! And then Sesshomaru would kill me! Or wait. . . what was that name you used to call him? Fluffy, was it?"  
  
Rin smiled and she curled up to go to sleep, her eyes already closed. Shippo saw that she wasn't going to go anywhere by her own devices. The poor exhausted girl was asleep already!  
  
He sighed, then picked her up, careful to grab her bag also, which, miraculously, had stayed with them the entire time. He then bounded off to the forest, with the sleeping Rin slung over his shoulder.  
  
He entered the forest and searched around for a proper place to sleep that wasn't already inhabited by some other forest creature. It was very cold out, and even Shippo was beginning to get the shivers. He had to find a place for them to stay quickly, and preferably a place that wasn't out in the open.  
  
He finally found a large tree growing close to the middle of the forest, with a small convenient clearing in front of it. He looked closer at the tree, and saw that it had a very large burn-scar on it.  
  
(Author's note- for those of you who do not know what a burn scar is, it is something that you find on Giant sequoia or Redwood trees. Large fires that pass through the forest make them, but, because the trees are so large, they only get a "burn scar" on them instead of being totally burnt down. I believe that a burn scar is actually the newer layers of bark being burned off. If it happens multiple times, you can end up with a small, cave-like burn scar area that indents into the tree. If any of you have seen a picture of (or actually seen) one of those redwood trees you can drive and/or walk though, burn scars made those passages. That is the type of burn scar that Shippo found in the tree. Ok, enough with the biology lesson.)  
  
He peered into the burn-scar. It seemed big enough for then to stay the night, and Shippo crawled in.  
  
When he did crawl in, he discovered he had vastly misjudged the space. It had enough depth that Shippo could sit with his legs stretched out, but barely any width. The tree only had room for one occupant to fit comfortably, and there was no way Rin could sit next to him, no matter how much he tried to squeeze her in.  
  
Sighing, Shippo crawled out of the burn-scar. He then gently picked up Rin and set her in the tree. She moved a bit and Shippo thought for a second she was awakening. However, she went right back to sleep.  
  
Shippo, satisfied that she would be safe, jumped up to one of the lower limbs of the tree and settled in. He was cold up there by himself, but by traveling with his adopted family by watching the mistakes made by Miroku and Inuyashahe had learned that it was always good to be gentlemanly. Moreover, he had learner that it was safer for him if Rin did not wake up to find herself on his lap.  
  
Huddling close, he tried to go to sleep, and eventually, the sandman got to him. He fell asleep listening to the quiet sounds of the forest.  
  
3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3 AI!!! KAWAII!!!! (translation: kawaii is Japanese for CUTE!!!) Anyways, I'm tired, so I'll make this author's note short. Read, review, and vote for my new OAOLOMLFEAEALFAW (I'm gonna abbreviate it now. Takes too long otherwise.)  
  
Also, I have a new policy that I need to inform ya'll of. From now on, I have decided that I am not gonna post the next chapter I write until I get a nuber of reviews equal to the number of pages I write per chaper, k? For example, this chapter was 5 pages when I typed it on Microsoft word, so I want 5 reviews. Make sense?  
  
OMG, this is so ironic! I PROMISED myself I'd NEVER do the withhold for reviews thingy. Oh well. I guess I am a greedy capitalist pig now. :) Don't ask. A dentist taught it to me. :) heeheeheeheehee---- um nvm.  
  
Read and review!  
  
Also, those of you who haven't checked it out yet, look at otaku eimi's story! The url is  
  
http:// www.fictionpress.net/ read.php?storyid=1245079  
  
TAKE OUT THE SPACES OF THE URL!!! THEY ARE BETWEEN "; and "www." AND ".net/" and "read.php" If you don't, the url will not work!!!  
  
SO LOOK AT IT!!  
  
Title of next chapter-- "Una Cambiado de Ropa y Un Intrusion  
  
Anyways. Read and review!  
  
Posted: 3/17  
  
Just to tell you guys, it may be a while until I write more chapters. School is getting very overwhelming. Well, not really, but my mom thinks so, and she wants me to focus all my attention on schoolwork, which means no ficcy writing for me! But don't worry, I will be back sooner or later! And then you can read Chapter 11!!!!!  
  
Well, until next time, adios!  
  
From:  
  
The amazing, incredible, supercute, indescribable, uncomparable, ultraadorable, on-a-permanent-sugar-high HYPERCHICA!!!! 


	12. Chapter 12 Desayuno

Posted: 3/24/03  
  
NOTE TO ALL READERS- I **NEVER** POST AN AUTHOR'S NOTE WITHOUT A CHAPTER!  
  
Hello! Hyperchica here! GUESS WHAT!!! MY FICCY IS MORE THAN 1 MONTH OLD!!! YEAH!!!! I posted the first chappy on 2/19, and it's more than a month past that, so!!!! Ya . . . uh huh. I'm sick right now. I've got a fever, sore throat, pounding headache, painful ears, and a tummy ache. PLUS MUCH MUCH MORE!!! Ok. I'm serious tho. My head hurts. It practically hurts to think. So this chappy is gonna be really short.  
  
Here's another problem: I'M NOT AT SCHOOL!!! Yeah. That is a problem. You see, every day, at 10:10 am, I go to the snack shack at my school and get the following: a large water bottle, Shock Tarts, and Airheads. The number of airheads is either 1, 5, or 6, depending if the people who run the snack shack want to give me a discount for being such a good customer.  
  
Seriously, I walk up there, and the second they see me they take out my order. The water bottle I get is $1, the Shock Tarts are 75 cents (does anyone know how to do the cents symbol on the comp?) and Airheads are 25 cents each. If they see I have 3 dollars, they get me 5(or six) airheads. If they see $2, they only give me one. It kinda works out very well.  
  
And also, at lunch, I ALWAYS get powered donettes and another water bottle from the cafeteria. Usually by lunch I've finished the other water bottle.  
  
Anyways, I'm really, REALLY used to getting those every day, so when I don't, I get grouchy. Actually, grouchy isn't the word. But my entire day is thrown off. I go into sugar withdrawal. And that's a BAAAAD thing. And since I'm at my house, I can't even get a substitute candy for the stuff at school, cuz my mom doesn't keep candy in the house. She says I get too hyper off of it. Now where would she get that idea? n_n  
  
Anyways, I am not going to go searching for a one-and-only-love-of-my-life- for-ever-and-ever-at-least-for-a-week this chapter, because, as I said, I am in sugar withdrawal and I feel like I wish I had a sit necklace on me because then someone could tell me SIT a bunch of times and then I could be knocked unconscious and I wouldn't have to deal with my headache and horrible cough and . . . yeah. And I don't have enough hyper-ness or energy to kidnap any cartoon characters today.  
  
Oh. BTW. Reviewer responses @ end in place of really long author's note.  
  
SO! Without further comments from the peanut gallery--  
  
Peanut gallery- WE WANT TO MAKE A COMMENT!!!  
  
Hyperchica- Too bad. Are you guys salted?  
  
Peanut Gallery- Yeah.  
  
Hyperchica- YUMMY!!!! **Eats the peanut gallery**  
  
Where was I? Oh yes. WE PROUDLY INTRODUCE---- THE CHAPPY!  
  
3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Desayuno (Breakfast)  
  
3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3  
  
3~~~~~Where we are starting from~~~~~3  
  
Huddling close, he tried to go to sleep, and eventually, the sandman got to him. He fell asleep listening to the quiet sounds of the forest.  
  
3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3  
  
3~~~~~And now we continue~~~~~3  
  
The sun was just peeking over the horizon when Rin's eyes fluttered open. She lazily looked around at her surroundings, only to find that she couldn't see anything. With her eyes still blurry with sleep, she only saw brown surrounding her.  
  
Her senses became more attuned after thirty seconds of being awake. She could now tell she was inside some type of tree, and directly in front of her was an exit.  
  
Rin stooped down to avoid the low clearance of the tree, and stepped out into the open. She was confused by her surroundings.  
  
'How did I get here? I thought I fell asleep in the grass,' she mused. 'And what time is it?'  
  
She looked up at the sky, searching for the position of the sun. When she turned her eyes skyward, she noticed Shippo, still fast asleep in the branches of the same tree whose trunk she had spent the night in.  
  
Rin smiled as she looked upon his peaceful face.  
  
'He must have brought me here,' she thought. 'How nice of him. What can I do to repay him?'  
  
Rin sat down on a conveniently placed nearby rock, and brainstormed. Suddenly, the feudal equivalent of a light bulb (a candle, maybe?) went on in her head.  
  
'Food!' she thought. 'I'll make breakfast!'  
  
Rin hurried to her pack to find what she still had in it to eat. She rummaged through the pack and took out all the contents, not bothering to put them back in.  
  
'Where is that stupid food!' Rin thought furiously.  
  
She suddenly spotted what she was looking for.  
  
"YUMMY!!!"  
  
Rin reached to the bottom of the bag for her favorite food: rice!  
  
(A/n oh my goodness that was lame. Rice. Why couldn't I have come up with something better than RICE! I blame it on the fever.)  
  
She got a fire started and brought out a collapsible pot she had made herself from the impenetrable skin of the fire rat.  
  
(I am so lame. I should just stop now.)  
  
She poured a little bit of rice into the pot, only to realize it was the last of her supply.  
  
'I guess this means I should be going back to Sesshomaru's castle soon. The cook only gave me enough rice for a month and a half. Sesshomaru said I must come back in that period of time. Oooooh, he's gonna be mad at me!' Rin shuddered involuntarily at the thought of an angry Sesshomaru.  
  
In her deliberations about returning home, Rin had forgotten about the second most important ingredient for making rice. (The first being the rice)  
  
'Dang it! I have to go find water now,' she thought.  
  
"Where am I gonna get water in this place?" Rin asked quietly to no one in particular.  
  
Rin heard the sound of slow moving water from somewhere behind her. It was as if the forest had wanted to answer her. She turned around, then dashed and weaved through the trees and the underbrush towards the sound.  
  
Sure enough, when she got to its source she found a spring. Rin went down on one knee and felt the water with her hands. To her surprise and delight, the water was warm.  
  
'YES! Now, not only will it take me less time to cook the rice, but also I have a place to bathe! I feel so grimy right now! This is exactly what I need!' Rin dashed off toward the location of their makeshift camp with the pot filled up with water.  
  
She placed the pot over the fire, and then went to her bag to search for bathing supplies. She grabbed a little dress, a piece of cloth, and a thing called "New-treh-geen-uh" that Sesshomaru once found for her after fighting with his half-breed brother.  
  
That was the time he came back with a lot of odd stuff, like the magical freezing mist blower that you could spray in someone's hair and make it stop moving. Sesshomaru had told her that the things were a gift from the girl with the odd kimono, Kagome, who followed Inuyasha around all the time.  
  
"What did she say again? Something about how no girl in her right mind could live without these necessities?" Rin muttered as she headed of back towards the spring, leaving the rice cooking and Shippo still sleeping in the tree above.  
  
3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3  
  
Ok, peeps, I'm really sorry this is so short, but I'm not feeling good enuf to write more. Actually, I feel miserable. The stuff I go through for you guys . . . oh well. Enjoy this chappy, as it may be the only one where you will ever see a sane hyperchica. Savor it while you still can.  
  
Ok, I forgot where I stopped off with reviews, so! Just gonna scan for questions I haven't answered . . . or one that I have but can't remember.  
  
Starting with . . .  
  
**Lord of the Fat**: thank you. I'm glad you love my story. I feel so special!  
  
** Kari-chan ^-^ ** : um . . . I would take your advice . . . except my sweet wittle Koga I've already kidnapped. And I don't know who Ryoga is. What show is he from? However, if Ryoga looks like Koga's twin . . . MINE!!! MY BISHI!!! MEMEMEMEMEMEMEEEEEEEE! Ok calm now. If he's yours I won't steal him. At least not without your permission anyway. And I wouldn't turn him into a pig. I would turn him into . . . AN ELEPHANT!!!! CUZ ELEPHANTS ARE AWESOME!!!!  
  
(You guys, I think this fever is getting to me . . .)  
  
**Asher Tye** Hm . . . I think I already answered that one . . . oh well!!! I'm not telling you if Urissa is coming back or not. And I'm not telling you what her motivation for kidnapping them was either . . . CUZ I'M EVIL!!!! (And drugged. Very drugged. The doctor gave me 2 different medications. Plus told me to take Excedrin migraine, Aleve, Ibuprofen, and Sudafed. One of the prescriptions is powerful enough to put a baby in a coma. It was to help me go to sleep. I tried it last night. And boy, did that baby work! Ok. Enuf of that)  
  
**ArtanisAE** I'm glad you're glad that I finally let them kiss . . . ok now I know I already answered these reviews.  
  
Ok, already answered to dark pride (I think) and silver destiny  
  
**YoukaiTaiji-ya** kewl name. Demon demon exterminator. A demon exterminator who is a demon. KEWLKEWLKEWL!! Tonk ooz for reading my ficcy!  
  
**mpu** BUT I DID UPDATE! See! The chappy b4 the one you reviewed! Also, isn't your name from Cowboy Bebop? I remember the episode with Em- pew. I know that's not how you spell it. It's spelled MPU. Just like your S/N. ok I'm calm.  
  
NOTE TO ALL READERS- I **NEVER** POST AN AUTHOR'S NOTE WITHOUT A CHAPTER!  
  
**ArtanisAE** I know! Captain Obvious is the KEWLEST!! And guess what? In addition to being on a perpetual sugar high and also being a super-dee- duper (did I just say that. May society shun me forever.) writer, I am . . . SUPERGIRL!!! And my cousin is BATGIRL! And my sister is . . . annoying and addicted to Hamtaro. I don't know how the superhero gene missed her, but it did. (Note to nice people in the white lab coats: I am not crazy! I swear!!)  
  
**darkpride** hello! I just wanna know, what is a Sota Grin Goten plushie? Is it a hybrid of all those characters . . . except I don't know who Grin is . . . OOH! And thanx for putting me on your bio! I am now famous through out the land! Err . . . never mind. The evil alter ego of hyperchica bent on world domination just took over there for a second! ALSO: I kinda explained why the last chappy needed 5 reviews. From now one, I will set the review total on the bottom of the end of my fic. And I'll try not to make the chappies to long.  
  
**HamHamIbm** is Shippo cute when he is older? Hm . . . I intended him to be, but my drawing of him qualifies for the worst drawn anime picture in the world. :) however, he is supposed to be a BISHI!!!! Heehee I love that word. Also, technically, Shippo doesn't have a girlfriend. :) Not yet anyway . . . lol!  
  
**LilInuyashaMonkey** I LOVE YOUR SCREENNAME!!! oh, and I will still try and get at least one chapter out a week, two weeks tops. :) monkeys are kewl. :)  
  
OK! THAT"S THE END OF THAT!!! :) see you all next time when I'm (hopefully) feeling better.  
  
Read And Review!!!! I need 4 reviewer responses :) so, go and REVIEW! 


	13. Chapter 13 Un Intrusion y un Cam...

Posted: 3/31/03  
  
INKY-BOO!!!! Heeeeeeeello!!!!! I AM HYPER AGAIN!!! No thanks to my stupid principal! Ok, I get back to school after being sick for FIVE DAYS, and what has happened? She's going to close the snack shack!! GRRRR!! Going to hurt that meanie . . . not really. I'm just going to lead all of the fuzzy gerbils (who you do not put down the garbage disposal because they will not be your friend after that) and Bobo the dancing, singing, cheerleading, nacho-eating camel and his friend Lala the pink with blue polka dots tap- dancing camel and Billy the happy-go-lucky-psCHoMINt and his friends. . . what was I saying? Oh yes! I am going to lead them all on a mad rampage through the halls yelling, "HYPERCHICA NEEDS CANDY!!! GIVE HER BACK HER BELOVED SNACK SHACK!!!!"  
  
Do you think it will work? I do, because I mean-  
  
**Is interrupted by screaming coming from a closet**  
  
Hyperchica: What is that? **Goes to closet door**  
  
Muffled voice inside of closet: LET ME OUT!!!  
  
Hyperchica: Why should I?  
  
Muffled Voice: Because I've been in here for over two weeks?  
  
Hyperchica: Do you have candy?  
  
Muffled voice: I'll buy you candy if you let me out!  
  
Hyperchica: Promise?  
  
Muffled voice: Yes, yes, now let me out, you insolent girl!  
  
Hyperchica: You are mean. Hyperchica no gonna let you out.  
  
Muffled voice: WAIT! I didn't mean it! Come back.  
  
Hyperchica: I never left, silly boo-boo-bear!!  
  
Muffled voice: **Muttering**  
  
Hyperchica: **Pulls axe out of back pocket, breaking belt loop in the process** dang! That's the seventh time this week that's happened! Oh well! SHOPPING SPREE!!!  
  
Muffled voice: Wait! Don't leave! I have candy!  
  
Hyperchica: CANDY!! **Starts hacking into the door with the axe**  
  
Muffled voice: AAAHHH!!! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE SWINGING THAT THING!!  
  
Hyperchica: Gimme candy! Now!!! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now . . . ooooooh . . . bishi . . .  
  
Muffled voice: That is not my name. I am Vegeta. And I am leaving now! **Whispers** Before the other crazed fan girl comes back.  
  
Hyperchica: BISHI NO LEAVE WITHOUT GIVING HYPERCHICA CANDY!!!  
  
Vegeta: I don't have candy.  
  
Hyperchica: WHAT!!! You lied!?!?!?! Grr . . .  
  
Vegeta: I don't like that look on your face . . .  
  
Hyperchica: LIAR-MEANIE-FACE!! Now you have to be my one-and-only-love-of- my-life-for-ever-and-ever-at-least-for-a-week.  
  
Vegeta: No I don't. Now when I can get away in my Super Saiyan form!  
  
Hyperchica: You can't get away! There is no escape!  
  
Vegeta: Oh really?  
  
Hyperchica: Yes!  
  
Vegeta: Watch me. **Begins to transform**  
  
Hyperchica: Nice try. **Pulls out a bottle of "Super-Saiyan Reverser" spray and sprays Vegeta**  
  
Vegeta: WHAT DID YOU DO?  
  
Hyperchica: Nothing, Veggie! Hey artichokes are veggies! I will call you Veggie the Artichoke!!! And your hair kinda looks like an artichoke too . . . ok! It's settled! Now, Veggie, we shall start the fic.  
  
Vegeta: NO! I AM VEGETA! ONE OF THE LAST SAIYAN WARRIORS ALIVE! NO ONE CALLS ME AN ARTICHOKE AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!  
  
Hyperchica: **Stuffs cantaloupe in his mouth so he can't talk** Except for me, huh Veggie?  
  
**A chorus of kids singing and dancing comes out, singing to the tune of the bridge of the Muppet Show Theme Song**  
  
To introduce the ficcy, that's what I'm here to do! So it really makes me HAPpy to introduce to you  
  
THE INDESCRIBIBLE, UNCOMPARABLE, ULTRA-ADORABLE hyperchica! And her ficcy, of course!  
  
3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Un Intrusion y un Cambiado de Ropa(An intrusion and a change of clothes)  
  
3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3  
  
3~~~~~Where we are starting from~~~~~3  
  
(Summarized) Rin is heading off to take her bath in the hot springs.  
  
3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3  
  
3~~~~~And now we continue~~~~~3  
  
The delectable smell of rice cooking over a fire wafted over to Shippo's nose. He immediately sat up straight and looked around.  
  
Being both a teenager, a boy, and a demon, his appetite was more voracious than a normal human's, and it let him know it wanted food when it growled at him.  
  
Spotting the rice cooking over the fire, he hopped down from his tree branch. He sat down in front of the pot with the rice and peered into it.  
  
"It's done!" Shippo exclaimed as he started shoveling rice into his mouth at an unbelievable pace.  
  
After eating the majority of the rice, he realized he'd have to leave some for Rin to eat. He glanced in the pot again, and decided that the meager amount left in it would be enough for Rin.  
  
'For her to be that skinny, she must eat next to nothing anyway,' concluded Shippo, trying to justify leaving so little for his female companion to eat.  
  
"Hey Rin, this stuff is really good!" declared Shippo, looking from left to right and behind him to compliment her. He then noticed she wasn't there.  
  
"Rin, where are you?" asked Shippo, standing up. He got no answer.  
  
"Come out, come out, where ever you are," Shippo said.  
  
Again, no reply. He wandered around the area, scouring his surroundings with his eyes looking for where she might be hiding. Still, no Rin. Shippo was beginning to get worried.  
  
"Hey Rin, this isn't funny!" Shippo yelled as he returned to the fire pit once again. It was only then he noticed Rin's pack.  
  
It looked as though it had been ransacked. All the contents were spilt out everywhere.  
  
'DUH! Why didn't I notice this before?' thought Shippo.  
  
As he observed closer, it seemed as though Rin had been chucking the contents of her pack systematically. They seemed to follow a trail. It was almost as if she was throwing them at somebody.  
  
"OH NO! RIN'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!!!" yelled Shippo, coming up with the conclusion most obvious to his brain. He quickly sought out her trail. Oddly enough, there was no foreign scent accompanying hers.  
  
'It must have been one of those demons that can mask their scent who kidnapped her! Rin's in trouble!' panicked Shippo, as he raced along the trail of her scent.  
  
3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3  
  
"So . . . on the first evening a pebble, from somewhere out of nowhere drops upon the dreaming world."  
  
As she bathed, Rin quietly sang a lullaby she had picked up during her travels from a mother singing to her fussy infant on a quiet evening. Rin didn't know why, but that song had stuck in her head ever since. Rin continued humming the tune as she rinsed her hair with water.  
  
"Ah . . ." Rin sighed. " This is so nice! Finally, all that crud I've acquired during the last few days is off! Ugh! But still, it's nice. I wouldn't have even been able to get dirty if I was still at Sesshomaru's castle."  
  
She then remembered the shortage of rice that morning, and what it meant.  
  
Rin continued thinking out loud. " I have to be going home soon, I guess. Oh, but I will miss all my adventures . . . and all the fun I had . . . and him. I'll definitely miss him. No! New train of thought! Ok, ok, ok . . . oh dear. I'm not gonna make it back to the castle in time! He only gave me a month and a half to wander! And that's already passed! Oh my goodness, oh my goodness, oh my goodness!"  
  
Just then, Rin saw a water spider. Just a normal, non-demon, harmless water-spider.  
  
Rin HATED spiders. Rin was deathly afraid of spiders. Especially non- demon ones.  
  
"EEEEEEK!!!!"  
  
3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3  
  
Shippo continued tracing Rin's scent through the forest. He had just about lost her scent when he heard an ear-splitting, glass shattering scream from somewhere to the east. He raced that way.  
  
As he got nearer to where he heard the scream come from, he heard a new panicked screeching.  
  
"NO! NO! GO AWAY FROM ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Shippo heard Rin's voice. It was very near now.  
  
"Don't worry Rin! I'm coming!" muttered Shippo under his breath. He reached a bank of bushes and crashed through them to where Rin was.  
  
"Where is it? I'll get it!" declared Shippo. However, when he saw Rin's predicament, his face turned bright red.  
  
The sight he saw is not one he had expected to see: Rin was huddled up against a boulder, clutching her wet clothes which she had grabbed off the shore to her skin, and terrified of a little water-spider.  
  
She looked up and saw him.  
  
"AH! GETOUT!GETOUT!GETOUT!GETOUT!GETOUT! NOW!" Rin screamed, throwing her New-tre-geen-nuh at him, which he easily dodged.  
  
"I'm s-s-s-sorry R-R-Rin. I j-just th-thought you were in d-danger or someth-thing. I d-didn't mean t-to b-barge in on you . . ." Shippo then noticed Rin's death glare upon him, as well as the fact that he still hadn't left. His face turned a few shades brighter.  
  
Oh shoot!" Shippo yelled at himself as he dashed out of the hot springs area even faster than he used to run away from Inuyasha.  
  
"STUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPID! Duh! STUPID!" Shippo muttered as he ran back to the campsite.  
  
3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3  
  
In spite of the compromising nature of the encounter at the hot springs, Rin chuckled to herself. Shippo had acted quite comically. If it weren't for the fact he had invaded her privacy, she probably would have been laughing her head off right now.  
  
'He looked like he thought I was gonna kill him! OMG! I wish I could have shown him his face at that second! It was hilarious!' Rin thought.  
  
After a little more time at the spring, Rin decided she was sufficiently bathed. She dried herself off, and then reached for her clothes. They were soaking wet, not to mention worn and torn in all the wrong places.  
  
"This is indecent!" Rin uttered.  
  
She grabbed the change of clothes she always brought with her wherever she went. It was the kimono she had worn as a child.  
  
"I guess this will have to do. It may be a bit small, but its condition is better than my other outfit's."  
  
Rin changed and headed back into camp.  
  
3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3  
  
Shippo was sitting down by the fire, beating himself up for being so stupid.  
  
"That's what I get for reading too much into things," he muttered.  
  
He heard footsteps on the side of the clearing. He recognized Rin's scent, and immediately covered his eyes.  
  
"Shippo?" Rin ventured.  
  
"Are you decent?" he asked.  
  
Rin laughed. "Of course I am!"  
  
Shippo uncovered his eyes, revealing a still-red face.  
  
Rin giggled again. "You are so funny!"  
  
Immediately, Shippo re-covered his eyes.  
  
"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE DECENT!" yelled Shippo.  
  
"I AM!" retorted Rin.  
  
"NO YOU'RE NOT! LOOK AT WHAT YOU ARE WEARING!"  
  
Rin looked down. Her dress seemed to have gotten shorter since the last time she wore it. It stopped almost a foot above her knees. (Think mini- mini skirt.)  
  
"Oh dear . . . " Rin said, shaking her head in disbelief.  
  
"CHANGE BACK!" demanded Shippo.  
  
"I would, but I can't," explained Rin.  
  
"Why not?" he asked, letting his hands drop from over his eyes as he talked to her.  
  
"Look," Rin said, holding up the clothes she wore before.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah, 'Oh'."  
  
"Well, I guess that's ok then," mumbled Shippo.  
  
"I'm glad you think so," said Rin, somewhat sarcastically.  
  
"We should probably get going," remarked Shippo, eager to change the subject.  
  
"Ok."  
  
The two headed off toward the west. Rin decided that she could wait a bit longer before telling Shippo that she needed to go back to Sesshomaru's.  
  
3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3  
  
Rin and Shippo had been walking for a while, and so far, nothing that eventful had happened. Rin had tripped on an artichoke lying randomly in her path, and Shippo had helped her up. Then Shippo tripped over a cantaloupe, and Rin had helped him up. But besides that, nothing really happened.  
  
But all of that is irrelevant. Pay it no attention.  
  
Shippo suddenly sniffed the air. His face suddenly turned very grave.  
  
Rin noticed the change. "What's wrong?" she said, peering up at Shippo with a worried face.  
  
He continued staring forward and his expression did not change. He only uttered on single word.  
  
"Blood."  
  
3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3 THE END!  
  
Just of the chappy, not of the ficcy. Don't worry your little heads.  
  
I know, I'm evil. Such a horrible cliffy. I think . . . :) heehee!  
  
Hyperchica: Ok, this is TOTALLY UNREALATED, but if I ever get another kitty (and it actually lives long enough without getting eaten by a coyote or bobcat or owl and such) I wanna name it Kilala. NOT KIRARA, even tho that may be her real name in all other languages. I THINK KILALA IS FUNNER TO SAY, don't you?  
  
Vegeta: And your point is?  
  
Hyperchica: And if I ever get a fat cat I'm gonna name it BUYO!  
  
Vegeta: Can I go now?  
  
Hyperchica: NO!!! YOU'LL NEVER LEAVE!!! You still have to help me figure out names for any possible pets I may ever have, the names of my kids, the names of my grandkids, who I am going to marry, where I'm gonna get married, when I'm ever going to be committed enough to actually get married, what type of party favors I'm going to have at all my birthday parties for the rest of my life, AND the guest lists! AND MUCHMUCH MORE!!! BWAHAHAHA-  
  
**A voice screams in the background**  
  
Voice: WHO TOOK HIM? WHERE DID HE GO!  
  
Vegeta: Oh no.  
  
Voice: VEGETA!!!!  
  
Vegeta: Oh no.  
  
Hyperchica: HE'S OVER HERE!!!  
  
Vegeta: No! Don't tell her! Too late . . . What did I do to deserve this horrid fate!  
  
Voice: AH! Vegeta! There you are! How did you get out of the closet?  
  
Vegeta: None of your business.  
  
Hyperchica: HI! I'm hyperchica!  
  
Voice: I'm darkpride! Did you let him out?  
  
Hyperchica: He promised me he'd give me candy.  
  
darkpride : Oh. Ok. WELL! I'm taking him back!  
  
Hyperchica: Ok. He was no fun anyways.  
  
darkpride: You're coming with me, Mister! **Pulls Vegeta by the ear out of the room**  
  
Vegeta: Ouchouchouchouchouchouchouchouch!!!!!!!! Stop it!  
  
Hyperchica: BUT WHAT ABOUT MY CANDY?  
  
darkpride: Here. Here are some Shock Tarts. Have fun.  
  
Hyperchica: YEAH!!!! Ok you can take him! I can always find a new one-and- only-love-of-my-life-for-ever-and-ever-at-least-for-a-week.  
  
OK! NOW! THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! REVIEW RESPONSES!!!  
  
****LilInuyashaMunky****- Ooh! I have a shirt that has a cute little elephant on it! :) Anyways, glad you like my story!!!  
  
****darkpride****- Thank you for letting me borrow Vegeta! Hm . . . I just realized, if you found the key, then I could have used that instead of chopping the closet door into tiny little splinters . . . but that would have been no fun! LoL! Yeah, and I know it was a very short chappy. I is sowrwy!  
  
****kari-cahn ^_^**AKA**Kikyou-sama****- Oh. Ok. :) I was just curious. Do you happen to know where I can get Ramna 1/2 manga or anime episodes? Do they even have it in the US? Oh, and I read your story! I hadn't recognized it before, but it was one of the one I lost track of! I used to read it all the time! Now that I've found your super-duper-AWESOME fic, I will never lose it again! NEVER! :) Oh and the lady that invented Inuyasha and Ranma 1/2 . . . her name is . . . um . . .taking a stab in the dark (cuz I don't know it either. You can come out of hiding now!) I think it's Rumiko Tas- something. LoL! Heehee. I should go run and hide too. :) Hey! You could run and hide with me and we could hide out at Cold Stone Creamery and eat ice cream and work on our ficcys and it would be fun!!!  
  
****Asher Tye****- A nice calm chapter, huh? Wow. I never thought I'd hear anything I was affiliated with described as "calm." But I guess there's a first time for everything, right?  
  
****anime haiku****- Yeah, it was short. But this one is longer! YEAH FOR HYPERCHICA!!! Ok. Calm now.  
  
****Nightswift****- I need to steal you and bring you to my school. Then you can tell all my friends that you prefer it when I am hyper. :) Maybe then they will stop telling me to calm down and grow up and get a boyfriend (which, for the seventy-millionth time, I do not want or need! No tengo un novio, no quiero un novio). And I am replying to your review :) right now I am! :) heehee. I always read your reviews, if it makes you feel any better! You are one of my most consistent reviewers! Ooh, and the stocking up on candy idea: PURE GENIUS! Except I have the sneaking suspicion that I'd finish it all before I got home. And besides, I'm sure I'll find where Mom hid the Halloween candy sooner or later, LOL! And yes, I know the chappy was short. I'M SOWRWY! :(  
  
****anime girl****- Ah! A new face . . . err . . . screen name. Yeah! Anyways, I'm glad you love my story! :)  
  
You guys, just a general question, do you think my fic is boring? Any suggestions on how I can spice it up or make the events more interesting? I have the plot planned out, but the next major twist doesn't come for about 3 note-chapters.  
  
A note-chapter is a chapter I plan out in my notes, but I usually break up the note-chapters into littler update-chapters. For example, this chapter and the previous 2 chapters were all broken up parts of one note-chapter. Yeah, so I need help to SpIcE uP tHe StOrY!!!! LoL! Yeah. Anyways. Please! Suggestions wanted!  
  
Oh yes, and my summary doesn't seem to be attracting many readers either . . . any ideas on how I can fix it? (lol, Microsoft word told me to change the word "doesn't" into don't. Ya, my summary don't seem to be attracting no darn readers no more! Ok. Calm now)  
  
Omg. I just realized. Just my author's notes this chapter are 5 pages long. Geez. Well, don't worry; I'll only count the pages with the actual story for the review quota.  
  
OOH! GUESS WHAT! My sweet sixteen is coming up! April 22, earth day! MY BIRTHDAY IS EARTH DAY!!  
  
Ok. TOTALLY UNREALATED: I wanna know: Exactly what does Inuyasha say when he does his "soul stealer" attack? I've heard "iron rebirth soul stealer" "iron reaver soul stealer" "Iron reverse soul stealer" and I can never figure out which one is right!!!  
  
UNTIL NEXT TIME!  
  
Read and review!  
  
I need **7** reviews before I post the next chappy. 


	14. Chapter 14 Carnicercia

Posted: 4/9/03  
  
HELLO! I AM BACK! Too bad for all of you who like peace and quiet.  
  
OMG! I HAVE TO TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED THE OTHER DAY AT SCHOOL! Ok, I'm in math drawing an OC (original character I made up) I made up. There's this guy from my English class who also sits next to me in math.  
  
Anyways, so I'm drawing, and he asks me, "Hey, hyperchica (well, he said my real name, but there's no way I'm telling you my name!), that's pretty good." Did I neglect to mention he's a major BISHI! Anyways. So, I say, "Thanks, bishi (I really didn't say bishi, I said his name, but I'm not telling you what his name is either.)"  
  
Anyway, he continues: "Yeah, it's really life like. It definitely looks starved. Almost dead. I like the way you drew her. She almost looks alien, as her identity is so erased."  
  
Ok. Here's the problem: I was trying to draw a MALE, good-looking, young, buff wolf-demon. I found out later, he had mistaken my drawing for an English project we had to do. For the project, we had to draw a holocaust survivor. And he mistook my drawing for the holocaust drawing!  
  
Geez. I need to learn how to draw better.  
  
ANYWAYS! I must find my cartoon bishi! I need another one-and-only-love-of- my-life-for-ever-and-ever-at-least-for-a-week. If I do not find one, I will go INSANE!!!!  
  
Not that I'm sane right now or anything.  
  
Hm . . . I am leafing through my Big Book Of Anime Bishi. (do they have one of those? If so. . . I WANT ONE!!!!) This one's listed by show.  
  
Hm . . . I've made it to the C's . . . COWBOY BEBOP!! OOH! I KNOW THAT ONE!!! Hm . . . who to kidnap? SPIKE!!! READY YOU'RE NOT, SO HERE I COME!  
  
*Hyperchica hops into her magical starship NACHO and teleports to the Bebop.  
  
Ed: Hi stranger-person! I am Edward Wung Hau Pepelu Tivrusky the fourth! Why you here?  
  
Hyperchica: HI ed-person! I here to borrow spike-person!  
  
Ed: OK! SPIKE-PERSON! YOU HAVE A VISITOR!  
  
Spike: This better be good, Ed. I was sleeping!  
  
**Ed and hyperchica start dragging Spike to the NACHO**  
  
Spike: WHAT THE HECK!  
  
Ed: Spike-person need a vacation! Ed see you soon!  
  
Hyperchica: Thanks for the help, Ed!  
  
Spike: Who are you?  
  
Hyperchica : your worst nightmare - - I mean, most perfect dream!  
  
**crickets**  
  
ANYWAYS!  
  
REVIEWER RESPONSES!!!!  
  
****darkpride**** : ah yes. You can have Vegeta. I'm done with him. Oh, but you do have some competition. **cough**anime haiku**cough**OOOH! THAT IS THE BEST SONG EVER! Besides the song that goes, "This is the song that never eeeeeeeeends. Yes it goes one and one my frieeeeeeeeeends. Some people staaarted singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never eeeeeeeeends. Yes it goes one and one my frieeeeeeeeeends. Some people staaarted singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because" **all the reviewers** SHUT UP!! **hyperchica** fine. I will.  
  
****Asher Tye**** : Um, the reason Shippo did not care the Kagome was taking a bath in the Miroku episode is because he was really, really, little. He's now seventeen. It's a **bit** different. Also, um . . . I think you're probably right that foxes have a better sense of smell than hearing, but . . . um . . . Shippo's a demon so he has SUPER SENSES!!! Anyways. Sorry you thought it was so short. If I made them any longer you all would have to wait a long time for chappys. And you don't want that, do you?  
  
****Nightswift**** : LOL! Yeah. I have been told I am the most hyperactive person some people have ever met. O, and guess what? I may actually **GASP** have a boyfriend come my birthday. Except for the fact that I don't like the guy anymore . . . yeah. Just call me heartbreaker hyperchica, heeheehee! Not that you care. :) anyways, I'm glad you liked the part where Shippo walked in on Rin. I really didn't copy your idea! I actually never have seen that idea . . . kewl! Our brains must think alike! Actually, I based that off of one of my friends who is fearless EXCEPT when it comes to, get this, FISH! Anyways, I didn't wanna use fish, so I put in bees, since I am deathly afraid of bees. Which is really bad, since a hive of them just moved into my attic. ANYWAYS! Then I remembered the bee- like things that poison Miroku's wind tunnel, and I didn't want people to think that Rin was afraid of those, so I decided on spiders, since at the point I was writing that part, my Hamtaro-addicted sister was in the other room screaming that there was a spider and someone needed to KILLITKILLITKILLIT GET IT AWAY from her. That's where the spider came from. The rice thing . . . um . . . Rin was laughing so hard at the incident that her appetite went away. And also, the spider scared away her appetite Also, about Rin wearing Shippo's clothes . . . I'm afraid I can't do that. Her kimono has a purpose it has yet to fulfill in this ficcy! I will not elaborate tho! HAHAHAHAHAHA I am evil!!!! And sleeping next to each other for warmth . . . That is classified information!!! **looks around and whispers discreetly** where did you find that out? Are you psychic? Did fairy_tail tell you? :)  
  
****anime haiku**** : stealing Vegeta, huh? I think you have competition . . . talk to darkpride about it, lol! OOH! I like the insane bunny! Awesome! Lemme try it!  
  
(\ /) (o.0)  
  
OOH! Is it ok? I hope so!  
  
****Kikyou-sama**** : hey, no prob! I love your ficcy! Geez. I am really lucky. All of the people whose ficcys I absolutely ADORE are reviewing my ficcy! I feel so privileged. . . I checked, and they don't have Ramna 1/2 at my blockbuster. WAHHH!!! This stinks . . . oh well. Thank you for your help anyway!  
  
****ArtanisAE**** : Iron reaver, huh? Hmm. That makes sense. Now if I could only figure out what a reaver is . . . BTW, I hope my scary friend hoshi-sama didn't scare you too much. If he did, I will "borrow" Sango's ungodly sized boomerang (WHICH I WANT!!! Will someone get me that for my birthday?) and bang him over the head. Hey, nails can only do so much! And plus, he's immune to scratching now. Even when I draw blood, if doesn't faze him. Hoshi's the best! Unless he's being bad . . . then he's still the best, but temporarily not on my good list. :) Anyways!  
  
****SakuraAngel2001****: YEAH! MORE CHAPPYS ON YOUR STORY!!! HOORAY!!! Thanks for thinking my story is cute! :) I'm so glad you like it! Hove you read past chappy 2? Just wondering!  
  
****Bana the Random****: Hmm . . . with a screen name like that, you'll fit in here just fine! Thank you for taking the time to review my "cute" story.  
  
AND NOW, WITHOUT FURTHER BLABBERING ON MY PART, I would like to introduce you to the fic. :)  
  
3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Carniceria (Slaughter)  
  
3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3  
  
3~~~~~Where we are starting from~~~~~3  
  
Shippo suddenly sniffed the air. His face suddenly turned very grave.  
  
Rin noticed the change. "What's wrong?" she said, peering up at Shippo with a worried face.  
  
He continued staring forward and his expression did not change. He only uttered on single word.  
  
"Blood."  
  
3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3  
  
3~~~~~And now we continue~~~~~3  
  
Rin felt herself take a sharp breath. In a very shuddery voice she asked, "Where Shippo?"  
  
Shippo's expression still did not change as he replied.  
  
"That way," he said, and he scooped her up onto his back. He bounded off towards the direction of the stench of newly shed blood.  
  
Rin hung on to Shippo as though her life depended on it.  
  
'Death. More death. Must everywhere I go be cursed with death?' Rin wondered.  
  
Shippo still paid no attention. He was too wrapped up in the smells he could detect. He didn't want to alarm Rin, but he sensed a familiar scent that stood apart from the horrible stink of death. One of a certain demon both of them knew all too well.  
  
It didn't take Shippo that long to get to the source of all the gore. Rin felt as though she would throw up at the sight of the town.  
  
It was a complete mess. There were no habitable houses left standing. The dirt itself seemed to be in flames. There were children crying for their parents, many of who would never return. Their tearstained faces were covered in ash and soot. Even Rin could smell death on the air. All in all, it looked as though the small village had been submerged into the depths of hell.  
  
Rin got over her queasiness, and decided to jump into action. "Shippo! Quickly! Put me down!"  
  
Shippo reluctantly let her down off him back. The second her feet touched the ground, she ran off into the flames.  
  
"Rin! What in the name of nachos are you doing!" yelled Shippo after her. However, if Rin heard him, she did not respond. He dashed in after her.  
  
He saw her kneeling over two young children, who could be no older than six at the most, consoling them and telling them it would be okay. Shippo saw two people, a woman and a man, lying lifeless near the kids. He assumed these people were their parents. Suddenly, without a word to Shippo, Rin picked the two children and ran through the flames again.  
  
"Rin! Dang it! Come back here!" Shippo yelled again, racing after her. He found her running through the depths of the flames towards what she thought would be ground. Shippo picked Rin up again, careful not to drop the kids, and jumped to safe ground.  
  
He put the three down, then addressed Rin.  
  
"If you're going to go on a suicide mission, wait for back up at least!"  
  
Rin smiled, then turned to the kids. "Do you two promise you will stay here?"  
  
"Uh-huh," the little girl replied, and her brother nodded the same.  
  
Rin turned to Shippo, who picked her up again. They ran back into the fire.  
  
Rin and Shippo conducted many rescue missions, altogether saving 17 children, 7 women, and 3 men.  
  
Rin and Shippo were just about to give up their search when they heard a cry from somewhere inside a smoldering hut.  
  
"There!" Rin yelled. Shippo quickly bounded over in the direction of the sound.  
  
When they got there, they found a little male child, who Rin estimated to be about three, standing in the doorway. At the sight of the two, the child ran back into the house screaming. Rin started in after him, but Shippo stopped her.  
  
"It's too dangerous. I'll go," he told her. She nodded her consent, and he was off like a flash into the house.  
  
Rin then heard another cry from a nearby area. This one sounded like a young woman, possibly no older than Rin herself. Rin hurried over to where she thought she heard the voice come from. She had no sooner reached there when she hear a maniacal laugh.  
  
"Haha, you fell straight into my trap, you pathetic girl!"  
  
Rin pivoted to look at the source of the voice. She gasped when she found out it was no other than . . .  
  
Urissa.  
  
"You," spat Rin.  
  
"Yes, me. Prepare to die now, daughter of the scum of the earth!" yelled Urissa. She swooped down and slashed Rin's stomach with her tail, injecting a very week poison in it.  
  
Urissa laughed again, then disappeared into the flames.  
  
It was just after that that Shippo walked in, carrying the little boy.  
  
"Rin, I found - oh my gosh . . ." Shippo saw the deep gash bleeding profusely from Rin's abdomen. He quickly scooped her up along with the boy and brought them to safety.  
  
After setting the boy down. He lay Rin down on the grass. He took off his shirt and made it into a sort of a bandage for her stomach. He then addressed the villagers.  
  
"Excuse me, kind townspeople, but I must take her to my friend right away. I have seen enough death for one day, as I am sure all of you have. However, if I may ask, who or what did this."  
  
A young girl was the first to speak up. "She had a tail. It was a bad tail. It make mommy and daddy fall down and not come up no more."  
  
Another boy added to what she said, "She had claws and ears like you, sept her ears were like a bears."  
  
Shippo muttered to himself, "Urissa."  
  
He then addressed the people, "Rin and I will come back to visit you sometime, but for now, I have to make sure she'll be alive long enough to visit. I hope you understand."  
  
The townspeople all nodded their heads. All that is, except for the little boy Shippo had saved from the house.  
  
The boy ran up to Shippo and pulled on his pant leg. "Mister, you're gonna come back right? Please come back, mister. Mujaki will miss you if you don't."  
  
Shippo felt his heart tear in two for these young children. They would grow up like him and Rin : without parents; without a family.  
  
"Mujaki, I promise we will come back. Don't worry," Shippo said in a soothing voice.  
  
Shippo said his farewells to all the villagers and bounded off, carrying Rin bridal style again, her pack slung over his shoulder.  
  
As he headed off, he whispered to her.  
  
"Don't worry Rin. Kaede will take care of you. I'm sure of it. You will be fine."  
  
3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3  
  
OH NO!  
  
Still, how cute! Ok. I'm calm now!  
  
I think this chappy is one of the heaviest ones I've ever written. Ok, I'll just let you get on and review.  
  
Spike is hiding, so I must go seek him out before the next chappy!  
  
I need **4** reviews before the next chappy! 


	15. Chapter 15 ¿Donde Has Estado?

Posted: 4/14/03

Hello! It is I, hyperchica! I am back! :)  Yeah! 

Oh guess what? I am on my school newspaper, and we went to a convention on April 10-14.  I ate a lot of sugar, and now all the newspaper staff is keeping me away from candy.  And you wanna know what?  I have a new nickname: SUGAR HIGH!!!!  Heehee.  It was fun.  The convention, I mean!  We went all the way to Portland, Oregon, and we went on a plane!  FUNFUNFUNFUNFUN!

 Anyways! Oh yes, before I forget, I must inform you of this:

**THERE WILL BE NO LEMON IN THIS FIC!**

Maybe some limey stuff, but NO LEMON! Just thought I'd tell you. :)  Now that we've got all this over with! Oh SPII-IIKE! 

Spike:  What.

Hyperchica:      Having fun yet?

Spike:   Sure.  Why not.

Hyperchica:      OK! GREAT! Now, what shall we do?

Spike:   I don't know. How about you let me go so I can go hurt Ed for betraying me like this?

Hyperchica:      Nope! **Sees a shadowy figure in a hooded cloak behind Spike** Ooh! Who's that?  *Runs over and takes off the hood* KOGA!!!!

Koga:   Oh no.

Hyperchica:  **Glomps Koga** (glomp is when you run up to someone and jump then to hug them and the force knocks them down) I missed you! Never ever letting you go again!  Spike you can go!

Koga:   NO! Don't go!

Spike:   FREE! FREE AT LAST! ** Runs away**

Hyperchica:  Koga, I'm never gonna loose you again! From now on, you will be in my ficcy! And I will be with you!

Reviewer Responses:

**ArtanisAE**: ya, I know I made it short, but hey! :) I'm weird like that.  Was it really that short tho?  Hm . . . Well, think of it this way.  If I made them longer, then I would need more reviews per chappy.  Any then it would take longer!  OH NO!  Um . . . yeah.  I assume that you meant want when you said "eant."  The truth is I still don't want a b/f (And I do not want a g/f either, all you people that are taking this the wrong way!).  I have too much fun flirting.  :)  Ya. Anyways! Urissa is back! She may become an integral part of the story . . . depending on what I decide to do!

**anime_haiku**: hm . . . if Rin is a fair princess that likes to save people, would that make her a princess in shining armor . . . err . . . dresses?   Yeah, and I tried the bunny thing, on my document, it did work correctly, but when I posted it, it was wrong :(  Oh well! Heehee, you're fixation with Vegeta is almost as scary as my fixation with my dear loverly Koga!

**Nightswift** : hm . . . saying my sister LIKES Hamtaro would be an understatement.  It's scary; she's obsessed with Hamtaro more than I am hyper!  Koga is reappearing in this chappy!  And me too! As Adena.  She is based on me.  :)  Btw, the reason Rin is kind is because she connects with the children there, and their situation.  Her village died, remember?  And although it was not under those exactly circumstances, she has a soft spot for them :) that and she really is just naturally kind!  Sesshomaru. . . hmm . . . I'd have to ask my friend Fluffy if I can use his character, and make sure it's perfectly clear to him that I'm not using him because I like Fluffy the real person . . . I'll think about it!

**boo21** : Ok! Here's the chappy! I posted it just for you! Actually, really, you were the fourth person to review, so you ARE the reason I posted . . . or at least your review caused it.  Err. . .  never mind!

**Lauren** : Yes! LOVE ALWAYS DOES FIND A WAY! Have you read past the first chappy?  I have a lot more posted n_n  yeah!  Heehee.

**Kikyou-sama** : YES! AN EVIL CLIFFY!!! Hm…I wasn't aware that was a cliffy . . . oh well! Here's the next chappy!

3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3

Vocab you may need for this chappy:

-chan : little or baby ; term of endearment to one younger than yourself.  Used with small children, little short cute people, and/or babies.  It's kinda like saying "cutie pie."  Ok, bad example.  But it's true!

3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3

Chapter 15

¿Donde Has Estado? (Where have you been?)

3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3

3~~~~~Where we are starting from~~~~~3

Shippo said his farewells to all the villagers and bounded off, carrying Rin bridal style again, her pack slung over his shoulder.  

As he headed off, he whispered to her.

"Don't worry Rin.  Kaede will take care of you.  I'm sure of it.  You will be fine."

3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3

3~~~~~and now we continue~~~~~3

The sun was setting and Shippo was bounding over the treetops as fast as he could. Rin had fainted somewhere along the way from loss of blood.

"Hang on Rin.  Just a bit longer," said Shippo.  Rin quietly whimpered, almost as though she was replying to Shippo.  This caused him to run even faster than he had ever thought possible.

_'It's just over that hill over there.  I can make it! Then Kaede will fix Rin up and it will all be okay,'_ thought Shippo.

Shippo reached the hillcrest when suddenly a figure clothed in red stopped right in front of Shippo, blocking his way.

"WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN, SHIPPO! WHY I OUGHTA--"

"SorryInuyashaI'minahurry," blurted Shippo as he bowled Inuyasha over, not bothering to stop.  Every second was precious to Rin's longevity. (KEWLKEWLKEWL WORD!  Wish I knew what it meant . . . )

Shippo saw Kaede's hut and entered.  Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Kaede were sitting there.  They all looked up at Shippo with shocked looks on their faces.  

"Rin . . . hurt . . . help . . .her . . ." Shippo said panting as he began to collapse.  Sango and Kagome ran over to him.  Sango quickly grabbed Rin and brought her to Kaede, and Kagome stood next to Shippo for support, all the while scolding him like a worried mother.

"Shippo, where have you been?  I've been worried sick about you . . ."

Kagome's words were not reaching Shippo's brain as he lapsed into unconsciousness, exhausted from his long trek.

3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3

Shippo woke up to a noonday sun and loud bickering.

"NO! It's the other way!"

"Feh, stupid wench, what do you know!  It obviously goes this way!"

"It's from MY era, I should know!"

"Your era doesn't make sense!"

"You're just too STUPID to figure it out!"

"And you're one to talk?"

"SIT!"

"AH!" **thump**

As the floor vibrated from the thump, Shippo wondered where he was. Then, it all came flooding back.

He bolted upright and yelled, "Where's Rin! Is she ok?"

Kagome and Inuyasha turned from their bickering and came running to Shippo's side.  Well, rather, Kagome did, as Inuyasha was still plastered to the floor.

"Oh! My wittle Shippo-chan! Are you ok? Oh I missed you so much! Where did you go?  Did Inuyasha and Miroku say something to scare you off? If they did I'll hurt them!" Kagome said, all in one breath.

"I'm fine, Kagome.  Where's Rin? Is she ok?" Shippo inquired.

"One track-minded, isn't he?" said Inuyasha.

"Shush!" scolded Kagome.  "Rin is in the other room of the hut. She's doing--"

Kagome never got to finish her sentence, because Shippo was up and out of the room the second he heard Rin's location.  He left Kagome, who was flusteredly, staring at the place where he had sat five seconds ago, and left Inuyasha still stuck to the floor, muttering obscenities.

He entered the other room and looked around.  He saw Miroku bending over a feminine figure, which he assumed to be Rin.

"MIROKU! STAY AWAY FROM HER, YOU SICK PERVERTED PEDOPHILE! SHE'S MORE THAN TEN YEARS YOUNGER THAN YOU!" Shippo yelled, mad at Miroku for attempting to hit on Rin.

Miroku turned around to face Shippo, confused.  

"What do you mean? She's only three years younger than me," he informed Shippo.

"You need to learn to count," scoffed Shippo as he strode over to the sleeping girl and the scandalous monk.  (Whoa. Try saying that ten times fast)

Shippo got closer and knelt down over the girl, trying to get a look at her face.  When he actually saw her, however, he was very surprised.

"Miroku! What did you do to Sango?" Shippo said incredulously.

"Well, she screamed, 'PERVERT!' and then threw the ungodly-sized boomerang at me and. . . I don't know how . . . but I dodged it.  And it came back and hit her.  And now she's out cold.  I swear I didn't mean hurt her!" Miroku whined.

"But Rin is supposed to be in here!" exclaimed Shippo.

Just then, Kagome popped her head in the doorway. 

"Shippo? Rin's in the _other_ other room," she informed him.

"Oh."  Shippo ran out of that room and into the room where Rin lay sleeping.  Kaede was sitting next to her.  

"Kaede! Is Rin gonna be okay?" asked Shippo.

"Alas, little one, I wish I could tell ye.  Yet, I cannot determine whether or not ye friend will be okay.  I have not all the needed supplies here to fix yon maiden," said Kaede.

"Shippo. . . " Rin said faintly after hearing Shippo's voice.

"Rin!" said Shippo as he ran over next to her. "Are you okay?"

"I need to go back . . ." she started.

"Back where?" Shippo asked.

Kaede sensed that the two were going to have a conversation of a rather personal nature, and she knew Shippo wouldn't let any harm come to Rin. She left the room, leaving Shippo and Rin by themselves

"Back to Sesshomaru . . . one and a half months is over now . . . and plus . . . he will have the right supplies so I can heal," explained Rin.

"But Rin . . . you'll heal here! And then we can go on travels and have fun and--"

"Shippo . . . I can't.  I have to go back. I promised.  Will you take me back?" Rin asked.

Shippo started drawing with his finger on the floor, thinking.  

'If Rin leaves now, I may never see her again.  But I can't be that selfish.  What if she doesn't heal here?  She could heal at Sesshomaru's palace for sure.  I can't put her at risk, even if it means never seeing her again.'

"Shippo?" Rin asked.

"I'll do it.  Right now?" he inquired.

"Yes. Now is as good a time as any," Rin whispered, beginning to feel faint again from the blood she had lost.

Shippo nodded, and carefully picked Rin up.  He snuck out of the hut, James Bond Style, past a slumbering Kaede and Inuyasha and Kagome arguing.  As soon as he was out of Inuyasha's hearing range, he quit trying to be stealthy and raced in the direction of the Demon Lord of the West's castle.

Rin passed out again on the way, which only caused Shippo to run faster.  Shippo, despite all the other thoughts running through his head, noted that he had run in the last two days more that the last month combined.****

3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3

Back at Kaede's hut, Inuyasha and Kagome decided to check up on Shippo.

"He's being awfully quiet," remarked Kagome.

"Ever think he might be asleep?" said Inuyasha sarcastically.

"Shush.  I'm worried.  Let's check on him!" suggested Kagome.

"Keh, as if I have a choice," said Inuyasha as he let Kagome drag him to the room where Rin and Shippo were supposed to be.  

"WHAT? He's not here!" exclaimed Kagome.

Inuyasha found a note written in purple crayon by the doorway.

"Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and Inuyasha - - Humph! He puts ME last!" said Inuyasha.

"Just read it!" yelled Kagome.

"Fine Fine!" said Inuyasha.  "Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kaede and Inuyasha : I'm taking Rin somewhere.  Don't know when I'll be back.  Bye for now.  From: Shippo."

Kagome growled.

"INUYASHA!  You lost him again!"

"Wait, **_I_** lost him?  **_I_** wasn't in charge of watching him! And even if **_I_** was, **_I_** would have bee able to keep watch a lot better if my face wasn't being perpetually slammed in the dirt!"

"Well it's your own fault.  Shippo's gone again, and I'm not talking to you!" With this, Kagome turned and stomped away.

Inuyasha was mad.

"SHIPPO! I'll get you for this!" he yelled.

3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3

Shippo could see the gates of the Western Palace in the distance.

"Just a little bit farther . . ." Shippo panted.

A minute or so later, Shippo reached the gates.  He called up to the guardhouse.

"Please! Let us in! She needs help!"

The guards turned and talked amongst each other.  

"Isn't that human girl with him the lord's ward?"

"And she's hurt!"

"I bet you he hurt her, and now he wants to ransom her!"

"GET HIM!"

At those two words, Rin was snatched from Shippo's arms, and he found himself combating four full-grown demons.

"RIN!" yelled Shippo.  He had known he was going to lose her when he returned her to the castle, but he hadn't expected to be attacked.

Shippo suppressed the overwhelming urge to fight back, knowing that these people were only trying to help Rin, just as he himself was. He allowed himself to be taken prisoner and was thrown in to the dungeons.  He would remain there until Sesshomaru was ready to see him.

3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3

About a week later, when Rin was fully healed, she was called into Sesshomaru's "throne room", in a matter of speaking.  This is where Sesshomaru did all of his lordly-type business.  

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin ventured as she saw the demon lord seated on his chair.

"Rin! You're alright!  This is good news!  Before I get into anything, however, I need you to identify the man who hurt you.  We found him carrying you at the palace gates.  I knew there had to be a reason why you did not come back in under one and one half months.  I am not sure if you will remember anything of the time you were kidnapped, or even if you will remember events correctly.  However, I must make sure I have the right demon before I execute him."****

At this point, two guards dragged out Shippo, who was in chains and shackles.  He looked up and saw Rin.  However, he quickly lowered his head again.  He did not want her to see him in this condition.

"Shippo!" yelled Rin, as she began to run toward the pale malnourished fox-demon.

"Stop!" ordered Sesshomaru.  When she did not, a guard slung her over his shoulder and brought her back to her little mini-throne, also know as a pillow, near Sesshomaru's seat.

"LET ME GO! LET GO OF ME THIS INSTANT!" screamed Rin, pounding on the guard's back with considerable force.

"Rin! This is the man who hurt you!" said Sesshomaru.

"No he's not! He saved me!" she said indignantly.

"Would I have given her my shirt for a bandage if I was trying to hurt her?  And do I smell like a kidnapper to you?" Shippo finally spoke.

"Why didn't you say anything before, then, young man?" inquired a guard.

"You didn't ask."

"Let him go, Fluffy! He didn't do anything wrong!" yelled Rin.

"How. Many.  Times.  Do.  I.  Have.  To.  Tell.  You.  Not.  To.  Call.  Me.  FLUFFY!"

"Let him go and I'll stop," bargained Rin.

"Fine.  Out of my sight," Sesshomaru ordered Shippo.  Shippo walked solemnly across the hall toward the exit.  

As he walked out of the door, he turned back one last time to look at Rin.  His expression was dead, and his spirit looked broken.  Rin could almost see a tear beginning to form in his eyes. 

"Goodbye, Rin.  Goodbye."

He took the final step out of the door.  It was immediately slammed shut behind him.  Rin started bawling.  She had lost Shippo once eight years ago.  She couldn't bear the thought of losing him again.****

"Rin, calm down.  I know you may be a bit sentimental right now, but trust me, I have something that will take your mind off of that lowly fox demon," said Sesshomaru.

Rin looked up at him, her once-perfect makeup now blurred and smudged from her crying.  Sesshomaru decided that she might want to look good when she met her surprise.

"Rin, go clean yourself up. When you are done, come back out here?" Sesshomaru gently told Rin.

"Yes sir," recited Rin without emotion, and she headed to her room.

3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3****

Later, Rin reentered the great hall, only to be surprised by the two guests that were present in the Great Hall talking to Sesshomaru.  They stopped talking and looked up as they heard her enter.

"Ah, Rin! Come in.  There are some people I would like you to meet."

Rin walked over to them and bowed her head politely, not saying a word.

"Rin, this is Koga.  He's a wolf-demon king."

"Wolf demon PRINCE.  I prefer prince," Koga corrected Sesshomaru.

"Yes, yes.  All that matters is that you rule many wolf tribes."

Koga's chest burst out with pride.  "Yes.  That I do."

"Oh, shush, Koko-puff!" said the woman standing next to Koga.

"I told you not to call me that in public!" Koga urgently whispered.

Rin could not help but smile at bit as she watched the woman's antics.

"Oh yes, and this is Koga's queen . . . err . . . princess, Adena."

"Pleased to meet you, ma'am," said Rin respectfully.

"Oh! Isn't she so polite, Koko-puff!" squealed Adena.

"I'm leaving you at home next time," muttered Koga.

"WHAT!?!?!" yelled Adena.  Then, she noticed her surroundings.  They were not outside.  She needed to use her indoor voice.

"Terribly sorry, Lord Sesshomaru.  I did not mean to be so loud," apologized Adena.

"BACK TO BUISNESS!" Koga firmly said.

"Oh yes, Rin, there is one more person I would like you to meet," said Sesshomaru as he turned to his lift.

Just then, a tall young wolf demon stepped out from the shadows in a corner of the hall.  He looked remarkably like Koga, except for his green eyes and short hair, which was pulled back at the nape of his neck in a short, Miroku-type ponytail.  

"This is my son, Kunyo," explained Koga.

Kunyo walked closer to Rin, finally ending up right next to her and smiling at her most self-assuredly.  

Sesshomaru then threw Rin for a loop with his startling addition to Rin's knowledge of the wolf-demon youth.

"He's your fiancé."

3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3

Koga:      You just HAD to write yourself in the fic.

Hyperchica:      hey! I couldn't resist! And plus, I wasn't gonna let you be with some **other** chick . . . err . . . demoness!

Koga:      You are very possessive.  

Hyperchica:      And that's why you love me!

Koga:        I DO NOT LOVE YOU!!!!

Hyperchica:     Su-u-u-u-u-u-u-ure!

Koga:         You bug me.

Hyperchica:      You're just saying that to save face!  Both you and I know that! **Koga starts to speak** NO! DON'T SAY ANYTHING!  I KNOW YOU'RE LYING!  YOU AREN'T GONNA LEAVE! NEVERNEVERNEVER! Okeydokey!

I want ***8*** reviews before the next chappy!!!


	16. Chapter 16 Un Malentendido

Posted: 4/27/03  
  
Ok! Just thought I'd clear something up! WAIT! I CAN'T YET! NO! HOWEVER! ACK! WAIT I CAN'T TELL YOU! YOU TELL THEM KOGA!  
  
Koga: Wouldn't that ruin it for them too?  
  
Hyperchica: NO!!!! OH NO!!! AH!!!! How am I gonna clear this up?  
  
Koga: How about you let them read the chapter?  
  
Hyperchica: BRILLIANT!! *Glomps Koga*  
  
Koga: Can't. Breath. Going. To. Faint. **Falls down**  
  
Hyperchica: Oopsies! I think I strangled Koga! **Checks for pulse, because she learned how to at her CPR class that she took like five years ago, lol! ** He's still alive. YEAH! Well, I guess I'll just leave him here. At least I don't have to worry about him running off this chappy!  
  
REVIEWER RESPONSES:  
  
****Kikyo-sama****: I'm glad you like the name "Kokopuff!" It took me FOREVER to figure out a semi-good nickname for Koga! Ok, Kokopuff is kind of a lame name (OOH! I RHYMED!), but still, it's the only thing I could think of. Glad you like it!  
  
****LilInuyashaMunky****: Hey! Nice to hear from you again! What's up! I'm glad you though chappy 13 was funny! Yeah, I guess chappy 14 was sad, but it's cool you like the nacho thing! I actually hate nachos, but I have a tendency to gravitate towards using nachos to a comical effect. CUZ NACHOS ARE FUNNY!!! Heeheehee. Sorry my chappies are getting depressing. But hey, that's what the NACHOS are here for! Comic relief! And Adena is for comic relief too! :) and about the confuzzling yourself part, don't worry, I do that a lot. But I'm not allowed to have caffeine. They say it's for my own good.  
  
****anime haiku****: Hmm . . . if you are thinking who is the mother, I bet you are thinking wrong! :) hahaha! NO! EEEEEEEE! NO POKING!!!! EEEEEE! EEEEEEE! I'VE BEEN POKED ENOUGH TODAY! EEEEEEE!!! Ok. Poking all gone. I hope.  
  
****Asher Tye****: YEAH! I GOT FLUFFY'S CHARACTER RIGHT!!! Hope I can keep him non-OOC . . . err. . . IC . . . err. . . in character . . . err . . . acting like he normally does in the show. Geez I have confuzzled myself again. I've actually never seen Runaway Bride, so I wouldn't know if it'll be anything like that. However, Shippo and Kunyo WILL meet each other. Eventually. Probably more sooner than later. :) I'm happy you liked last chappy!  
  
****Nightswift****: Um . . .well, during this chapter, you will find out what Adena and Koga did to get a son. I might add, this is a NON-LEMON chapter in a NON-LEMON fic. :) Kagome's overprotective because HER LITTLE BABY IS GROWING UP SO FAST **BAWL**. No, Rin cannot kill Sesshomaru, and NO! I will NOT kill Kunyo! I spent too much time sketching him to kill him off! :) And he'll be out of Rin and Shippo's way sooner or later. . . most likely later. And I'm still trying to decide if I;m gonna have any S/M and/or I/K. I'll consult Fairy_tail. :)  
  
****darkpride**** : I am officially stepping out of this vegeta battle! I don't wanna get hurt! Lol! Yeah, it kinda does suck for Rin. But wait until you read this chappy! Bwahahhahahahhahaaaaaa!  
  
****ArtanisAE**** : HEY! That's MY wolf-boy you are talking about! Heehee  
  
ON WITH THE FICCY!!!!  
  
3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Un Malentendido (A Misunderstanding)  
  
3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3  
  
3~~~~~Where we are starting from~~~~~3  
  
"Oh yes, Rin, there is one more person I would like you to meet."  
  
Just then, a tall young wolf demon stepped out from a side room. He looked remarkably like Koga, except for his green eyes and short hair, which was pulled back at the nape of his neck in a short, Miroku-type ponytail.  
  
"This is my son, Kunyo," explained Koga.  
  
Kunyo walked closer to Rin, finally ending up right next to her and smiling at her most self-assuredly.  
  
Sesshomaru threw Rin for a loop with his addition to Rin's knowledge of the wolf-demon youth.  
  
"He's your fiancé."  
  
3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3  
  
3~~~~~And now we continue~~~~~3  
  
Rin was stunned. 'Fiancé?' Rin dropped all ladylike pretenses and started yelling.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'FIANCÉ'? SINCE WHEN DO I HAVE A FIANCÉ? I DON'T WANT NO FRIGGIN' FIANCÉ!"  
  
The three male demons in the room stood there, shocked that the quiet young maiden who was standing in front of them could speak so crudely.  
  
It was Adena who finally broke the silence. She put her chin on Koga's shoulder and whispered into his ear. Even though she was very quiet, the silent atmosphere of the Great Hall allowed everyone to hear the four short words.  
  
"I told you so."  
  
The Hall erupted into a hubbub. (KEWL WORD!) It was complete and utter chaos.  
  
Adena was smirking, saying "I told you so" repeatedly, and Koga was yelling back at her, "HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT THE RUMORS ABOUT HER BEING SUBMISSIVE WERE FALSE?"  
  
Rin was yelling, "¡NO TENGO UN NOVIO, NO QUIERO UN NOVIO! ¡VETE! ¡VETE! ¡VETE! ¡VETE!"(I don't have a boyfriend, I don't want a boyfriend! Go away! Go away! Go away! Go away!) Meanwhile Sesshomaru sat down on his throne, wondering, 'Who the heck taught Rin to speak Spanish?'  
  
Kunyo still stood next to Rin, slyly putting his arm around her waist. Rin finally noticed.  
  
"PERVERT! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" she screamed. She pushed him away, and then decided he deserved to be hurt. She knocked him down with a roundhouse kick, then knocked him unconscious with her weapon, the two sticks she had conveniently hidden in the sash of her kimono.  
  
Kunyo fell on the floor limp. The entire room went from chaotic to still in 2.3 seconds. They all stared at Rin and Kunyo.  
  
"Oh my god . . ." someone said from the other side of the hall.  
  
"What?" snapped Rin.  
  
No one answered her.  
  
"DANG IT! WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED!" she yelled.  
  
Koga audibly gulped and started to speak to Rin, his eyes still trained on Kunyo. His voice was shaking. "You . . . just . . . knocked out the titleholder of the Annual Demon Fighting Competition. With two blows. TWO! DANG IT! TWO!"  
  
Rin saw the look in Koga's eyes. He was angry. Very angry. Rin wasn't stupid. She ran toward her quarters. Quickly. Unfortunately, not quick enough, due to the shards in Koga's possession. Koga blocked her way.  
  
"Where do you think you are going?" snarled Koga.  
  
"Um . . ." Rin was at a loss for words. If she had known knocking out the wolf-demon youth was going to cause this much trouble . . .  
  
"KOKO-PUFF!" Adena's shrill voice cut through the air. "What do you think you are doing? Leave the girl alone! Just because she's stronger than Kunyo - -"  
  
"Shut up!" snapped Koga.  
  
"Cease this. Let her leave, Koga. Before I make you," said Sesshomaru in a deadly calm voice.  
  
"Yes sir," said Koga through gritted teeth as he stepped aside to let Rin pass. As soon as she had the chance, Rin bolted in the direction of her room. She disappeared from sight, and about fifteen seconds later, they heard a door slam.  
  
"Koga, my friend, intimidating Rin is no way to get her to marry your nephew," said Sesshomaru.  
  
"Son, Sesshomaru, he's my son now. Adena and I adopted him, and now he's our son," corrected Koga.  
  
"Oh yes, how could I have forgotten?" said Sesshomaru.  
  
Kunyo began to stir, groaning as he did. He slowly sat upright and rubbed his head.  
  
"What happened, mother?" he asked Adena, who was the closest person to him.  
  
"Well, Kunyo, you just got your butt kicked by your fiancé," replied Adena with a straight face.  
  
Kunyo had a dreamy look on his face.  
  
"Wow . . . YEP! She's mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!"  
  
The three other demons just stared at him. Kunyo noticed.  
  
"What? She's gorgeous, she's got spunk, and she's not helpless! She's a lot better than a lot of the demon chicks I've met," said Kunyo. He then turned to Sesshomaru.  
  
"May I marry her now, or do I have to wait until tomorrow?" he asked.  
  
"You have to wait a bit longer than that, young wolf. You must wait a month. If you really are serious, you will wait a month. And you must attempt to woo her. Though I doubt you will be successful. However, Rin does know that she cannot stay here forever, and if she does not find a mate soon, she will have to leave permanently. So you most likely shall have no problem convincing her to be your mate. However, she must agree of her own free will. I will not meddle more than I already have," said Sesshomaru in a rare moment of loquaciousness (OOH! KEWL WORD! Means: he feels like her wants to talk a lot.).  
  
"Yes sir!" said Kunyo, a grin across his face.  
  
'What a great seventeenth birthday present!' thought Kunyo as he dashed outside of the Hall. 'I bet anything that the gods made that girl just for me!'  
  
3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3  
  
Rin sat on a bench outside the palace, in one of the many gardens surrounding it.  
  
'Oh Shippo! Why? Am I never to see you again? Sesshomaru just doesn't understand! What can I do? I can't bear the thought of never seeing your smiling face ever again! Shippo! I wish I never had to return to this awful place! I hate you, Urissa! You ruined it all! You ruined everything! Everything! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have been hurt so bad, and I wouldn't have had to come back, and Shippo wouldn't have been thrown in the dungeon and mistreated and . . . and . . . oh! I hope you're happy, you mutt! My life is ruined because of you!' Rin thought as tears poured down her de-makeup-ed face.  
  
"Rin?" She heard a male voice behind her. A teenage male voice!  
  
'Could it be?' she thought excitedly as she turned around. The second she turned around, she was drawn into a big hug, and enveloped with strong, muscular arms. She was elated for a moment, until she realized that the man she was hugging was not Shippo.  
  
She jumped back.  
  
"You again," she spat.  
  
"Nice to see you too!" said Kunyo congenially.  
  
Rin began to stomp away, when Kunyo placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm very sorry if my father said something to upset you," he said, regret tolling deep within his voice.  
  
"He didn't say anything. Your face is enough to make anyone cry."  
  
Rin meant that as an insult, but Kunyo, being so used to girls swooning over him, did not take it as such.  
  
"Don't worry, fair Rin. I know you fear some other girl will come and steal me away from you, but that is no reason to cry! After all that fear is unfounded!" remarked Kunyo.  
  
Rin turned around, not believing her ears. "You really are stupid, huh?"  
  
Kunyo replied, "If I am stupid, it is only because your dazzling wit and charm stun me into stupidity."  
  
Rin turned back around, shaking her head in disgust. "Haven't you done enough already? Just go! Leave me!"  
  
"Your father and my mother and father are waiting. They are expecting me to escort you inside, at least," said Kunyo.  
  
"Sesshomaru is not my father. My parents are dead!" yelled Rin.  
  
"As are mine, Rin. As are mine."  
  
Rin stopped, shocked. This wolf demon had no real parents either? Her heart softened a bit towards him.  
  
"Fine. You may escort me in," said Rin, standing next to Kunyo, who placed her arm around his waist, then likewise slipped his arm around her lower back. Rin was taken aback, and began to set up for a roundhouse kick again.  
  
"Wait, Rin. They are also expecting us to have bonded a bit. We need to walk like this to make it more convincing."  
  
Rin relaxed ever so slightly, and began walking with Kunyo toward the door to the Great Hall. She stopped abruptly and turned to face him.  
  
"However, Kunyo, remember one thing: You will not go into my bedroom with me! Under any circumstances!" Rin yelled.  
  
"Why Rin, I would never dream of doing such a thing!" said Kunyo. They headed toward the entrance to the Great Hall. Just before they were about to enter, Kunyo turned to Rin. He lightly kissed her on her forehead as he opened the doors.  
  
"Hello, mother, father, Lord Sesshomaru. We have returned," announced Kunyo, ignoring the "if our parents weren't here you would be so dead right now for kissing me without my permission" look on Rin's face.  
  
3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3  
  
Unbeknownst to Rin and all others present on the castle grounds, a certain male fox demon watched over the walls from a tree.  
  
He watched as Rin put her arm willingly around the waist of the tall, dark, and handsome wolf royalty, and saw that she did not fight back when he possessively curled his arm around her. He caught snippets of conversation after that, mainly coming from Rin.  
  
" . . . Remember . . . go . . . bedroom . . . me . . . any . . ."  
  
He also caught a bit of the male's dialogue.  
  
" Rin . . . dream . . . doing . . . thing . . ."  
  
He was disgusted.  
  
'Less than 5 hours after I left her, and here she is now, with another man! Inviting him into her bedroom! Slut.'  
  
However, Shippo was still shocked to see that, as they entered the main building of the castle, the wolf demon kissed Rin. And she did nothing the stop him. Nothing at all.  
  
'I've seen enough,' thought Shippo as he ran off toward the temporary hut he had made in the forest outside the castle ground. His heart seemed as though it was broken into little tiny pieces, never to be fixed again.  
  
3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3~~~~~3  
  
WAH! I'm gonna cry!!! It's all a malentendido! Uh, I mean, misunderstanding (en espanyol!) Yeah.  
  
OH YES: NOW DO YOU ALL UNDERSTAND? I (Adena) AM (is) NOT A REAL MOTHER! KUNYO IS HER ADOPTED SON!!! :) I DO NOT HAVE A SON!!  
  
However in real life, I have 160 kids, from grades kindergarten to eighth grade! I love my kids! And come April 24, I loose my visitation rights! Ok, they're not my real kids. It's this thing I volunteer for where there are about 160 kids involved, and I love them all as if they were my own! Cept . . . well . . . n/m. I don't wanna be a mommy just yet. Even my loverly 160 kids get on my nerves sometimes . . . ok . . . a lot of the time . . . I don't have the patience . . . or the seriousness to be a mommy. I get . . . annoyed with them sometimes . . . yeah . . . anyways. I STILL LOVE MY 160 KIDS!!!! (P.S.: I am not making this up.)  
  
Btw, I just wanna tell you all, no more original characters will be added to this fic from this point on. However, I do want to find out if you actually know who any of my original characters are. So here's a quizzy!  
  
Kunyo is: a) A hybrid demon b) Rin's brother c) Koga's wife d) Rin's fiancé e) Shippo's best friend f) A puppy dog that lives in the lake near Portland Airport.  
  
Urissa is: a) Inuyasha's mother b) Rin's best friend c) A hybrid demon d) Koga's wife e) Shippo's sister f) A pink elephant  
  
Adena is: a) Koga's wife b) A hybrid demon c) Koga's sister d) Rin's mother e) Kagome's friend f) A gerbil (who you do not put down the garbage disposal cuz she will not be your friend)  
  
Oh yes, if any of you would like pictures of the characters, just leave it in a SIGNED review or in an unsigned review with your email in it. :) And I will send you pictures. Make sure you mention the pictures of whom you want.  
  
I have:  
  
Rin (colored) (older) (pant outfit) Rin (not colored) (older) (short kimono) Rin (not colored) (older) (formal Kimono) Shippo (non colored) (older) Urissa (colored) Chibi Urissa (non colored) (Urissa as a nine year old) Kunyo (colored face) Kunyo (non colored full body sketch) Chibi Kunyo (non colored) (Kunyo at age nine-ish) Adena (Non colored)  
  
So, name which ones you want! And I will send you them.  
  
UNTIL NEXT TIME!!!  
  
I need ****6**** reviews before I post the next chappy!!!! 


	17. Chapter 17 Aqui Vamos Un Mas Tie...

HIYA! It's me! i'm back! I know it's been a while, but i hope you guys will still read my ficcy. I will try to update more often during the summer. wait. i can't. i'm gonna be traveling :( How's this: I'll take my laptop along with me on our trip and write the ficcy, and then i will post every day until the end! I will start the every-day posting in july, probably around the 18th. :)  
  
Another note: I got a new comp! YAY! IT WORKS!   
  
only one problem: IT DOESN'T HAVE MICROSOFT WORD!!!!  
  
so, if you see glaring typos, that's why. when i get Word, it will be fixed!  
  
Ok, on a completely random note: I want you all to know that if i die, my friend Fairytail will take over the story for me. No, that's not her s/n. it's just what she wanted me to call her in this fic. She will still be on this s/n tho :)   
  
I'm not planning on dying tho. So you'll hafta put up with my for JUST a bit longer. cuz i'm gonna live until i'm 113! YEAH! I'M ONE IN A BILLION!  
  
OOH! GUESS WHAT!  
  
Remember when i told you about my 120 kids?   
  
Did i even tell you about my kids?   
  
oh well!  
  
I get to be on a comittee for the thing that i helped at this year.  
  
that meant nothing to you, did it?  
  
ok!  
  
Let's start the ficcy!  
  
3  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Aqui Vamos Un Mas Tiempo (Here We Go Again)   
  
3~~~~~Where we are starting from~~~~~3  
  
However, Shippo was still shocked to see that, as they entered the main building of the castle, the wolf demon kissed Rin. And she did nothing the stop him. Nothing at all.  
  
'I've seen enough,' thought Shippo as he ran off toward the temporary hut he had made in the forest outside the castle ground. His heart felt like it was broken into little tiny pieces, never to be fixed again.  
  
3~~~~~And now we continue~~~~~3  
  
Shippo sat out in the woods, huddling over a dying fire.   
  
'Stupid Rin. No--stupid me! How could I have been deceived by that. That. Witch! How could she have led me on like that? I bet you she just wanted to come home to her lover-wolf this entire time! She sure had me fooled. She should win an Academy Award for those acting skills of hers.'  
  
Shippo did not move. He did not make any sound. He barely even breathed. He felt dead. Rin had killed his soul.  
  
It is no wonder he did not notice the shadowy figure running through the nearby trees.  
  
3  
  
Rin lie awake in her bed, staring at the ceiling in her lonely secluded room. She had been lying there for hours it seemed. She could not go to sleep. He mind kept flashing back to the memory of the door in the Great Hall slamming, leaving Shippo on the outside and her on the inside.  
  
A tear fell from Rin's eye.  
  
'I wish . . . I wish . . . I wish Sesshomaru had never saved me. Then I'd never have to have to go through this. Being separated from the one I love . . . wait . . . did I just say love?'  
  
Rin sat up, incredulous at her own thoughts.  
  
'Do I love him? Do I?" Rin thought long and hard. To decide whether or not you loved somebody: now that was a big decision.   
  
'I've only known him for a few days . . . can I really decide if I love him? Do I know if I love him? Is he the one? I don't know. But, can I really afford not to find out?'  
  
Rin knew she had only one choice. She had to go find him. Even if it took her entire life, she would find him. She had to. She just had to.  
  
Rin quickly changed out of her pajamas into the short kimono she had worn during the last part of her travels with Shippo. Yes, it was still very tattered, but there was no way she was going to wear her formal kimono or her pajamas when traveling about the country.  
  
After she was changed, she searched around for her bag. She couldn't see it anywhere.  
  
'Dang it. One of the servants must have taken it. Just because it LOOKS raggedy doesn't mean they can automatically dispose of it!' Rin thought. 'Oh well. I'll just have to make do with something else.'  
  
Rin looked around her room. She saw the silken sheets on her bed, and was inspired.  
  
'I hope no one gets mad at me for this,' thought Rin as she tore off a sizeable amount of fabric. She quickly tied it onto a fire poker and stuffed some supplies in it. Slinging it over her shoulder, she began to walk towards the door.  
  
As she exited, she took one last look at her room over her shoulder.   
  
"Goodbye," Rin whispered, and she walked out the door.  
  
Making one quick stop at the kitchen for rice, she exited the castle. Wandering along the garden paths, she found herself somewhat lost. In the little luminance the pale moonlight afforded, she could not see anything very well.  
  
She tried to turn back, giving up her escape attempt. However, now, it seemed as though the moon had completely disappeared, and her surroundings were blurring.  
  
'What the heck is happening?' Rin thought.  
  
She was totally immersed in blackness.  
  
"Where am I!?! Who is doing this!?!" Rin yelled looking around for the demon she was sure was behind this.  
  
"Why hello, Rin," a feminine voice spat. Rin wheeled around to see who it was, only to find . . .  
  
'Oh no,' Rin thought.  
  
"Yes, Rin, 'oh no' is correct," replied the hybrid demoness.  
  
"Urissa, I demand to know: what is your business here, and why are you after me?" Rin commanded sternly.  
  
"You shall find out soon enough," sneered Urissa as she quickly ran behind Rin and stunned her with her poisonous scorpion tail.  
  
'Shippo . . .' thought Rin, and then she lapsed into unconsciousness.  
  
3 THE NEXT MORNING 3  
  
The sun was just begining to peek out from over the castle walls when Rin's nanny, an eldery rabbit demon, went to open her curtains for her. She quietly opened the door and tiptoed into the room. She slammed the door shut behind her, expecting Rin to wake up.   
  
It was kind of a game between her and Rin. Every morning since Rin was little, the nanny would slam the door, and Rin would pretend to still be asleep. Then, she would sneak up to Rin's bed and pretend to be frightened when Rin jumped up. It was the same every morning.   
  
This morning, however, was different.  
  
As the nanny crept up to Rin's bedside and peeked over the edge, no one jumped up.  
  
"Rin, sweetie, you must be so tired! Well I guess I would be too if I just got back from such a long journey. Still, dear, you have to -- oh my goodness!" exclaimed the nanny as she pulled back the covers to reveal . . .  
  
Nothing.  
  
3  
  
Sesshomaru was sitting in the great hall waiting for Rin to come out and have breakfast with him and Koga's family when he heard a scream come from the direction of Rin's room.  
  
"AAAAHHH!!!!"  
  
Kunyo frantically ran to her room, closely followed by a slightly less frantic Koga and a completely composed Sesshomaru.   
  
When they arrived, they saw an elderly rabbit demoness crying by Rin's beside.  
  
"What happened?" said Sesshomaru.  
  
The old woman stood up when she heard Sesshomaru's voice. She tried to talk between sobs to explain to him what happened.  
  
" I walked in . . . and the door . . . but . . . and now . . .I looked . . . and . . . and . . . "   
  
She pointed at the bed.  
  
"Holy hippopotamusus," muttered Kunyo.  
  
"She's gone," the nanny said and started to cry again.  
  
"You may be excused," said Sesshomaru to the nanny, who ran out quickly, tear streaming down her face.  
  
"She ran away! DANG THAT GIRL! First she hits him, now she runs away from him!" ranted Koga.  
  
"She didn't run away," stated Sesshomaru.  
  
Koga and Kunyo waited for a further, but Sesshomaru offered only one word.  
  
"Smell."  
  
Koga and Kunyo followed Rin's scent trail into the garden, where it suddenly disapeared.  
  
"Crud! She's gone!" yelled Koga.  
  
"Oh no," murmured Kunyo.  
  
There was a long silence as the three demons stood there in the garden. Then, Kunyo made a bold declaration.  
  
"I WILL FIND HER! I WILL SAVE HER! I WILL RESCUE MY LOVE FROM THE EVIL CLUTCHES OF . . . of . . . of . . . um. Who exactly took her anyways?" asked Kunyo, finding a fatal flaw in his plan.  
  
Koga's wife, Adena, stepped out from the shadows.  
  
"Rin mentioned something to the maid I just talked to about a scorpion-bear hybrid demoness attacking her and her companion," she said.  
  
"Wait . . . say that again, Lady Adena," said Sesshomaru.  
  
"The part where she was attacked by a scorpion-bear hybrid demoness?" asked Adena.  
  
"Yes . . . yes that . . . I've only heard of one such hybrid. It was a long time ago though . . ." Sesshomaru trailed off, and despite overwhelming curiousity, the three wolf demons said nothing.  
  
"Why doesn't Kunyo find that fox demon you kicked out? Maybe the fox'll know somethingthat can help us," commented Koga.  
  
"Brilliant idea! I'm already gone! I will return with Rin safely in my arms!" said Kunyo, and he rushed off to find Shippo.  
  
3  
  
Yeah. Brilliant. :)!  
  
ok, i have a headache, so review  
  
Oh, and if anyone would like to beta-edit for me, please leave a note in a review or IM me  
  
sorry for not doing reviewer responses :( i will do double-time next chappy!  
  
REVIEW! please? 


End file.
